Até o fim
by Diadorim
Summary: Isso aconteceu há muito tempo, quando Sigyn descobriu-se apaixonada por Loki e esse amor durou toda sua vida. Sigyn/Loki, Loki/Thor, Sigyn/Loki/Thor
1. Chapter 1

_Isso foi há muito tempo. Séculos atrás, quando ainda éramos jovens._

_Quando Asgard era o reino dos reinos, com seu belíssimo palácio Valaskjálf, de ouro e prata, com seu exército invejável e um rei chamado Odin. Sim, os livros de história falam dele, da época dourada desse reino. Mas penso que eles sempre contam meias verdades, as que interessam, dependendo da origem desses livros, em quais reinos eles foram feitos. Para uns, Odin foi o grande estrategista, o líder sábio e caolho, que levou Asgard para a glória a base de muita disciplina e imposição. Já outros descrevem o antigo rei como déspota, violento, que explorava os outros reinos e enriquecia às suas custas. Aquele que odiava os jotuns e fez seu povo odiá-los também._

_Eu leio todos esses relatos com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu, que vivi e vi de perto muitas coisas, mas eu era muito jovem quando tudo acabou. As coisas que eu sabia de política era por intermédio de meu amigo Loki, o segundo príncipe. Thor também era meu amigo, mas ele nunca compartilhava essas coisas comigo, ou com mulheres. Os asgardianos eram rigorosos quanto a isso. _

_Hoje eu sei, eles eram misóginos em sua maioria. _

_Exceto Loki._

_Quantas vezes ficávamos em companhia um do outro, seja na biblioteca, nos jardins, compartilhávamos segredos. Éramos amigos desde crianças, crescemos juntos. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu o vi, meu pai tinha sido destacado como general do exército, o general Björn. Saímos da adorável vila de Simek e fomos morar no palácio. O encantamento por estar naquele lugar demorou a passar para mim, eu, que era apenas uma criança muito pequena. Quando passeei pela primeira vez pelos jardins comuns com minha mãe e minha irmã, vi uma figurinha interessante próximo ao lago com uma mulher que depois soube que era uma aia. Era um menino de cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes, vestido com uma túnica verde escura de mangas compridas e um colete de couro escuro por cima, usando botas marrons. Logo o achei muito bonito. Desvencilhei de minha mãe e fui correndo até ele, meu vestido de renda esvoaçava ao vento juntamente com meus cabelos loiros._

_-Sigyn!_

_Não a obedeci, e cheguei até o menino e agarrei seu braço, para ter total atenção dele. Às vezes, anos mais tarde, ainda fazia isso. Seria normal que ele me empurrasse, chorasse por sua aia, ou qualquer outra coisa agressiva ou temerosa, mas não. Ele só me olhou com seu olhar infantil e sorriu. Eu também sorri sem tirar a minha mão em seu braço e, engraçado, lembro-me da sensação até hoje, da sensação de conforto. Em algumas culturas, isso seria interpretado como marcação, eu o havia marcado, de alguma forma, como meu. Mas, ai, não foi da forma como eu realmente queria. Nunca foi._

_Em nossas andanças pelos jardins, eu e Loki tínhamos quase sempre a companhia de Idunn, a guardiã das maçãs douradas. Ela era antiga, porém sua aparência era bem jovem. Dizem que ela conheceu o pai do rei Odin, Borr, e também conheceu o pai deste, isso segundo Loki, que ouviu de seu pai esse relato. Idunn costumava ser bem alegre, desregrada, e atraía todos os homens com seus belos cabelos compridos e loiros que iam até sua coxa, levemente ondulados, com alguns fios puros como a neve. Fandral, amigo de Thor, na época tentava obter alguma exclusividade, e só conseguia risos dela._

_Thor, irmão mais velho de Loki, foi também nosso companheiro de brincadeiras quando criança. Ele era mais velho que a gente, portanto esse tempo não durou muito. Eu gostava muito dele, o primeiro príncipe era lindo. Era muito difícil não olhar para ele, sua aparência era magnífica, seus cabelos loiros, olhos muito azuis, ele era grande e quando alcançou sua maioridade, seu corpo era extremamente forte. Além disso, Thor era muito alegre, adorava festas e era amado por seus amigos e seu povo. Seus feitos, e esses incluíam caçadas, emboscadas, qualquer coisa, eram comemorados em festejos que duravam dias. Ele obteve um martelo de poder que só ele podia empunhar e lembro-me que Loki ajudou na obtenção desse instrumento, mas quem se importava? Meu amigo nunca era lembrado... Thor era o campeão de Asgard, o guerreiro mais valoroso e temido. Seu lado furioso era conhecido por todos os nove e raros eram os adversários à altura._

_Loki era o oposto de Thor, tanto na aparência quanto nas atividades. Meu amigo amava ler, estudar, e vivia na biblioteca do palácio. Ele tinha um conhecimento vasto sobre cultura e história de outros povos, sabia vários outros idiomas, entendia de política e dos protocolos vigentes. O segundo príncipe vivia nas reuniões do Conselho, observando toda dinâmica entre eles, e quando alcançou a maioridade pode também opinar diante de todos. Em geral, gostavam muito de suas intervenções, eram sempre inteligentes e perspicazes. Odin estava lá, também, percebendo o crescimento de seu caçula, mas de certa forma ele não gostava do que via. Era para Thor estar ali, aprendendo, se destacando. Loki não seria o futuro rei. Nunca. _

_Meu amigo também era um perito em magia. Um feiticeiro. Sua mãe, a rainha Frigga, o ensinou desde pequeno as artes mágicas e, após esgotar seu conhecimento, contratou tutores de diversos reinos para ensiná-lo, e Loki teve muitas aulas, além daquelas dos tutores de disciplinas regulares de Asgard. Eu soube que Odin se opôs veementemente, visto que essa atividade poderia rotular seu filho como ergi, ainda mais que o garoto se recusava a fazer treinamento físico, mas sua esposa, aos poucos, o convenceu de uma forma que não fiquei sabendo como. Chegou um tempo em que os tutores de magia também não souberam mais o que ensinar. Sua mãe, então, o levava em todas suas viagens, e nelas ele pôde ir às bibliotecas dos reinos e fazer anotações do que era interessante._

_Eu não pude ir com ele nessas viagens, mesmo com a rainha se responsabilizando, e morria de saudades do meu amigo. Quantas vezes eu ficava perto do caminho da Bifrost, olhando e aguardando. Em seus retornos, Loki sempre trazia algo para mim. No começo foram doces, ou algum livro diferente, um tecido típico, mas depois foram joias, sempre magníficas. Até hoje tenho um lindo anel de esmeralda e ouro, que ele deu em minha maioridade, pois lhe arroguei um significado profundo._

_A rainha Frigga não entendia nossa amizade. Às vezes eu via que ela achava que éramos namorados, às vezes ela percebia que ele não me amava. Loki me dava presentes caros, mas não me amava. Eu era a parceira dele, a confidente, a melhor amiga, a única amiga. Loki não era popular, não tinha amigos, só a mim e a companhia de Idunn, às vezes. Mas ela não contava, ela era de todos. _

_Quando éramos pequenos, Loki e Thor eram inseparáveis, e eu estava no meio dos irmãos. Eu via o amor nos olhos de Thor, ele era fascinado por Loki. Tudo que seu irmão caçula fazia era ótimo, era fenomenal. Havia outros amigos, como Fandral, Sif, que tinham a idade de Thor e viviam ali, nas brincadeiras. Com o tempo o primeiro príncipe foi se voltando para eles e, depois de alguns anos, pendeu abertamente para Sif. Nessa época pude ver um Loki extremamente ciumento: Thor já não olhava tanto para ele. As brigas que se seguiram, Loki versus Thor, Sif e Fandral, foram escandalosas, com direito a castigo por semanas por parte de Frigga e das famílias dos outros. Loki havia usado um de seus feitiços contra Sif e seus belos cabelos loiros tornaram-se castanhos escuros. Não me lembro do porque, mas não havia como reverter a magia. _

_Mas isso não foi o fim da amizade deles. Ainda._

_Um pedido de desculpas por parte de Loki à Sif, insistência de Frigga, amenizou um pouco as coisas. E Thor retornou para Loki, tentando estabelecer novamente a camaradagem entre eles. Suspeito que a mãe deles tenha ajustado isso. Cresceram, tornando-se jovenzinhos. Thor ia para o campo de treinamento e Loki ia para seus estudos, mas sempre se viam nos intervalos. Eles corriam para me procurar e ficávamos os três debaixo de alguma árvore, se o tempo estivesse bom. Idunn corria em nossa volta, desejando boas sortes e cantarolava bênçãos. Outras vezes andávamos a cavalo, disputando corridas. Era divertido._

_Teve um momento que tudo deu errado novamente._

_Nunca vi Loki tão aborrecido até aquele momento. Ele não queria mais saber de Thor. Eu via seu irmão olhando para ele com olhar triste, mas sem se aproximar. Soube que Loki o proibiu de falar com ele novamente, de ir ao seu quarto, de se aproximar. Até então os irmãos várias vezes, ou quase sempre, dormiam no mesmo quarto (o de Loki), compartilhavam a cama, e isso a pedido do mais novo. Ele tinha muitos pesadelos e só Thor conseguia acalmá-lo. Os irmãos também tomavam banho juntos, dispensando os serviçais, e isso a pedido do mais velho. Ainda aproveitavam e ficavam na escrivaninha de Loki fazendo as lições que os tutores de Asgard passavam. Thor sempre precisava de ajuda e seu irmão o ajudava (revirando os olhos, mas no fundo se alegrava com isso)._

_Foi nesse período, também, que meu amor por Loki explodiu por todos os meus poros._

_Eu também era uma jovenzinha e minha mãe começou a falar sobre meu pretendente, Theoric. Eu tinha ânsias só de pensar e fingia que me importava para não aborrecê-la. Porque só um nome fazia meu coração bater forte, pulsar para fora do meu corpo, e eu quando o via tentava disfarçar. Como já disse, ele não me amava, mas naqueles tempos eu ainda tinha ilusões. Aqueles cabelos dele, um pouco compridos, negros, levemente ondulados, sua pele muito branca, parecendo creme, os olhos verdes profundos, grandes, expressivos, seu corpo esguio e bem ajustado. Ele era vaidoso e sempre estava bem arrumado. Várias vezes eu me perdia olhando sua boca, vermelha, lábios finos. Que gosto teria? Um dia dei um beijo nele, ele estava com a cabeça em meu colo e eu o beijei. Ele sorriu, mas se afastou. E não disse nada._

_Houve um momento crucial, quando Odin decidiu reter a magia do filho mais novo. Ele não gostava o quanto Loki ficou poderoso. Ainda mais sabendo o que ele aprontava, criando clones de si mesmo e enganando as pessoas. Trocando os sabores das comidas nos banquetes. Alterando o hidromel para suco de frutas. Fazendo com que alguns guerreiros, dos quais Loki particularmente odiava, ficassem sem roupa no meio do salão. Teve uma vez que meu amigo fez com que um deles tivesse visões de invasão em Asgard e soasse o alarme, em pânico. Loki ficou meses de castigo, mas eu podia visitá-lo e constatar um indisfarçável sorriso de triunfo em seus lábios._

_Após reter sua magia com pulseiras douradas, em uma reunião tensa com o rei, a rainha e o príncipe Thor, eu vi meu amigo mago realmente com medo. Pela primeira vez. Loki não acreditava, parecia nem conseguir respirar direito. A magia era parte do seu ser, e ele se sentia desnudo, empobrecido, roubado. Loki chorou várias vezes em meu colo, esbravejou contra os céus, implorou a sua mãe, e nada. Odin foi implacável: quando ele mostrasse amadurecimento e participasse da vida guerreira, ele teria sua magia de volta._

_Pode-se dizer que tudo o que aconteceu depois determinou o que existe hoje. Mas sabe-se que o destino não é feito de fatos isolados, às vezes uma crise tem raízes profundas, ignorada por seus governantes e, quando se dão conta, o mal já está feito. E não há nada que possa reverter suas consequências._


	2. Chapter 2

- Lady Sigyn, aonde você vai?

Os longos cabelos são penteados para trás, juntando-se em uma grande trança de fios loiros escuros. Ela observou-se com seus expressivos olhos azuis em um grande espelho oval e aprovou o que vê com um sorriso. Passou a mão mais uma vez no seu vestido, assentando os babados, e observa-se mais uma vez. – Irei aos jardins reais, Ingrid. Por favor, avise mamãe que não me demorarei.

A serviçal, uma donzela, olha para a jovem com olhares de aprovação enquanto juntava a roupa suja em um grande cesto. Sigyn era uma das jovens mais bonitas do reino, sua boa aparência já rendeu alguns contratempos com os rapazes tanto de Asgard quanto de Vanaheim.

Ingrid disse em voz baixa: – O príncipe Loki já está lá.

Sigyn olha de soslaio e um sorriso despontou em seus lábios. – Eu sei – disse num sussurro malicioso. – Volto em breve! – e saiu pela porta apressadamente.

- Sua mãe vai ficar _muito_ zangada – disse a serviçal a sós, enquanto se olha no espelho, e sua imagem não lhe agrada: cabelos muito claros, quase brancos, sardas nas bochechas e olhos muito azuis. Dá de ombros e dirige-se para os outros quartos daquela ala cantarolando.

Ingrid não era uma serviçal exclusiva de Lady Snotra e de sua filha, Sigyn. Ela servia a ala sul do palácio junto com outros, recolhendo a roupa, trazendo-a de novo, pequenos serviços condizentes para alguém tão jovem. Havia somente duas serviçais a serviço delas, que lhe cabiam somente servi-las na hora do banho, nas vestimentas e nos cabelos em tempo de festa. Somente o rei e a rainha tinham serviçais exclusivos em tudo, da mais alta confiança. Confiança moldada por feitiços e runas descritas em cada canto dos aposentos. Um dos deveres dos serviçais reais era experimentar a comida do rei e da rainha toda vez que lhes era servida.

Os aposentos de Snotra eram elegantes, como de todos os nobres que moravam no palácio. Possuíam uma sala de tamanho considerável com uma lareira que deixava o ambiente bem confortável. Os dois quartos que existiam estavam dispostos em lados opostos, todos com varanda ampla. Um grande quadro postava-se acima da lareira, e era do falecido Björn, o antigo general de Asgard, pai de Sigyn. Esta era muito parecida com ele, e quando ele era vivo Björn não escondia sua predileção por ela. O general não tivera filhos homens e toda sua atenção ia para a filha mais nova, que se interessava por velhas histórias de guerra e os feitos de seu pai. Ainda criança ele a treinou, à guisa de brincadeira, no manejo com adagas e espadas. Sua morte trouxe grande sofrimento a ela, e Sigyn, no dia que seu pai foi enviado ao grande mar e cremado, escondeu-se nos estábulos reais, chorando copiosamente. Sua única companhia, além dos cavalos, foi Loki, que a achou logo após seu sumiço. Ela lembra quando ele veio sem dizer nada, um menino franzino com olhos brilhantes, sentando-se ao lado dela e pegando em sua mão. A chuva que caía lá fora abafou todos os ruídos da dor.

A vista do quarto de Sigyn dava para o grande mar e diversas vezes ela perdia-se em contemplação enquanto pensava em seu futuro. Ela havia consultado há algum tempo uma feiticeira, que estava de passagem por Asgard, na vila de Simek, onde sua irmã mora com o marido. Sigyn estava de visita quando soube da presença da feiticeira adivinha e logo quis se consultar com ela. Apesar dos protestos de sua irmã, Lady Alda, acabaram as duas indo até uma praça onde a bruxa se estabelecera. Ambas vestiram uma capa com o capuz cobrindo o rosto, ocultando-se dos curiosos.

-Senhora, queremos consultá-la sobre o destino de minha irmã, – disse Alda apontando para a jovem ao seu lado. Após o pagamento, Sigyn foi deixada à sós com a feiticeira, que pediu para Sigyn sentar-se próxima a ela. Olhando bem nos olhos da jovem, ela pegou em sua mão e começou a traçar linhas imaginárias na palma e Sigyn percebeu que ela estava tracejando runas. – Muito bom, menina, muito bom, – falou com sua voz limpa e segura – Você será muito feliz, mas demorará um pouco, eu temo. Será muito amada e irá se tornar rainha, ao final.

Essa profecia nunca deixou Sigyn de tudo. No começo sonhou muitas vezes com ela e Loki, ele tornando-se rei com ela ao seu lado. Eles desfilando por toda Asgard, coroados e felizes. Mas seu coração se contorcia com as implicações disso. Loki rei? E quanto a Thor? O que aconteceria a ele? Ela sabia que pensar dessa forma era traição ao príncipe, e, se não fosse por isso, que fosse por deslealdade ao seu amigo. Nunca cogitou outra possibilidade, de ser esposa do próprio Thor, ou Theoric, um dia, ser rei de Asgard. Ela só via Loki como probabilidade. Dia a dia foi retirando esse desejo de ser rainha em sua alma, mantendo a outra profecia, a que seria muito amada. Loki a amaria, finalmente? Todos os dias ela observava o segundo príncipe, não achando nada que indicasse isso e se martirizava por não ter perguntado mais nada a bruxa. Não houve outras passeando pelas vilas, agora elas eram raras em Asgard. O rei Odin não gostava de feiticeiros estrangeiros, eles eram perigosos visto que não se conhecia a natureza deles e sua fidelidade ao reino, e estavam se tornando frequentes. Por esse motivo, a guarda real vistoriava muitas vezes as vilas em busca de algum visitante não autorizado. Com a campanha feita pelo rei, o próprio povo começou a denunciar a vinda de algum. Às vezes, os guardas tinham que agir rápido para evitar algum confronto ou mesmo linchamento.

E, então, a jovem Sigyn manteve a esperança de um dia ser amada por Loki. A bruxa não ia mentir, ia? Ser prometida a Theoric e casar-se com ele assim que ela alcançasse a maioridade era uma tolice de sua mãe. Ninguém poderia ir contra o destino, Norns o sabem. Ninguém.

~o~

O tempo estava agradável, uma brisa fresca soprava embalando as folhas das árvores e um murmúrio suave saía delas. Loki encontrava-se pensativo enquanto observava a lagoa do jardim real. A vista era magnífica e havia um chafariz próximo, com uma estátua de serpente ao meio e a água esguichava de sua boca. Alguns peixes e serpentes surgiam na lagoa, reaparecendo e desaparecendo periodicamente. Se alguém ficasse tempo suficiente, poderia vislumbrar outras criaturas estranhas nas águas, não catalogadas pelos estudiosos de Asgard. Fileiras de árvores gigantescas rodeavam os caminhos dos jardins, por vezes os deixando sombrio. Dependendo do ângulo, podia-se avistar o grande mar onde os mortos eram depositados, num horizonte sem fim. Alguns escalavam as árvores para a melhor vista de um pôr-do-sol.

-No que pensa? – perguntou Sigyn com um sorriso radiante, sentando-se perto dele em um dos bancos que ladeavam a lagoa. Ela tinha uma flor em suas mãos e a observava com cuidado. – Não me diga que é sobre sua magia, ou a falta dela, _de novo_. – Ela ajeita seus cabelos e olha para o amigo. Loki vestia as roupas preferidas dela para ele: um casaco escuro, uma camisa de linho por baixo e calças e botas de couro. _Suspiro_. – Você sempre poderá fazer poções e eu também sei que você é bom com suas adagas.

-Eu sei que sou bom. – ela revira os olhos. – Mas você não entende. Isso daqui – e ele mostra as pulseiras douradas – é um aviso claro do quanto estou vulnerável. Ah, não tão vulnerável, mas é um indicativo. E sabemos que há pessoas não muito afeitas as minhas... brincadeiras. – Ela revira os olhos novamente.

-Eu disse para você parar, Loki. Não somos mais crianças! – e ela se sente muito velha falando daquela maneira, sente-se como sua mãe. Um arrepio passa em seu corpo. Alguns membros da guarda real passaram por eles, fazendo sua ronda habitual.

Ele se senta ao lado dela, bufando. – Não são criancices, são apenas distrações. Esse reino é muito entediante. Não vejo a hora de acabarem as tutorias, ir para outro reino, Vanaheim, talvez... – e ele tinha um olhar sonhador. Faltava pouco para o término das aulas do príncipe. Loki esperava que seu pai o indicasse para alguma embaixada, Vanaheim ou Alfheim, até mesmo Midgard. Nidavellir(1) era fora de questão, por Norns, como conviver com aqueles seres ridículos?

A voz de Sigyn interrompe seu devaneio: - Você irá mesmo para lá? – E acrescenta, com acento dolorido: - Vai me deixar?

Ele coloca o braço em volta dela, com um sorriso pretensioso: - Você irá comigo, é claro. Talvez você tenha que se disfarçar, vou pensar em um feitiço eficiente. Ou quer ficar e se casar com o gago? Si-Sigyn, me-me dá a hon-honra... – e ele solta uma risada.

Ela soca o braço dele. – Isso, ria da minha desgraça! Você sabe como me ajudar contra ele, de verdade.

-Não! Não vou me casar com você, isso é errado em tantos níveis! – e ele estremeceu. – Você gostaria de ter um praticamente irmão como marido? Isso estragaria sua vida, Gyn.

_Não estragaria não..._ – Eu entendo, Loki. Mas você sabe o quanto minha vida será miserável. Eu acho Theoric repugnante, e não só pela gagueira. Está bem, sobretudo por ele ser gago, mas... eu vejo como ele age, ele é ruim, escorregadio, mentiroso. Eu o vi mentir sobre a amizade com Lady Jenna. Eu não posso, simplesmente não posso.

-Ele é bastante rico, é um dos Conselheiros do reino. Você não terá falta de nada.

_Só de você_. – Não me interessa riqueza. Loki, por favor... leve-me com você. Não me importa que meu nome seja desonrado. Não me importa o que dirão de mim aqui, em Asgard. Só me leve. Por favor.

Pasmo, ele abriu a boca para responder, mas logo um burburinho crescente aproxima-se deles, risadas altas de homens e mulheres se misturavam. Eram alguns nobres junto ao primeiro príncipe, que ia liderando o grupo em voz alta. Sigyn logo se levantou e quando Thor fica de frente a eles, ela faz uma leve mesura. Loki se mantém sentado, olhando com atenção para suas unhas numa expressão irritada.

-Lady Sigyn, Loki.

-Príncipe. – responde Sigyn, que olha de lado para o amigo indiferente.

-Ele é sempre assim, não? Orgulhoso. – apontou um rapaz loiro, muito bonito, com uniforme guerreiro. – Vamos ver quando você for o rei, Thor.

Loki levanta os olhos com ódio. – Quando isso acontecer, Fandral, estarei bem longe daqui.

Thor olhava fixamente para o irmão e deu uma risadinha. – Nosso pai não deixará você partir, Loki. Conforme-se com isso.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha: - Precisarei de permissão?

-Sim, irmão, ou não será recebido por nenhuma corte dos reinos amigos.

Uma mulher do grupo, alta, de aparência imponente, bufou. – Não percam tempo com ele. Já não tem nem sua magia, nem nada.

-A magia não me resume, Lady Sif. – Sigyn sentia o ódio emanar do seu amigo e começou a temer. – Tenho outros talentos, gostaria de conhecer?

-Será que teremos um duelo? – disse um homem bastante corpulento e barbudo, tão alto quanto Thor. – Podíamos marcar no nosso campo de treinamento, seria bem interessante ver o que ele poderá fazer.

-Marcado – responde Loki rapidamente.

-Loki! – repreende Sigyn, apavorada.

-Acho que você não deveria ficar aqui sozinha com o príncipe, Lady Sigyn – disse outra mulher ruiva, ornada de bastante joias. – Isso não é apropriado, seu nome já está muito falado na corte.

A amiga de Loki sente seu rosto queimar e antes que respondesse o segundo príncipe intervém. – Se há falatório, certamente há falta de atividades entre nossos diletos nobres. Vou sugerir ao rei algum trabalho para eles.

-Todos já fazem o que lhe é devido – corta Fandral, - ao contrário do príncipe, que sabemos que anda fugindo de suas obrigações.

Loki levanta-se, encarando Fandral, e sua amiga prontamente o agarra pelos braços. – Vamos embora, Loki, por favor.

-Não – contesta Fandral - já que temos muito tempo, como insinuou nosso amável príncipe, vamos duelar. Será divertido!

Thor mantinha-se quieto, observando os amigos e o prosseguimento do conflito. Um sorriso discreto apontava em seus lábios quando olhou para seu irmão e capturou um olhar dele. Loki logo desviou seus olhos. – Vamos agora, - disse o príncipe mais novo. - Sigyn, peço que volte para seus aposentos.

-Não, ficarei com você!

Os outros se entreolharam maliciosamente.

-Sigyn...

-Deixe-a ir, Loki – disse Thor, ainda com o sorrisinho. – Que mal poderá acontecer que piorará ainda mais a situação dela?

-Como ousa dizer algo assim dela, Thor? Ela também é sua amiga! – Loki estava indignado.

-Por ser minha amiga também – e ele olha para Sigyn. – Acho que você deveria cuidar dela melhor. A situação é absurda, irmão, e você sabe disso.

Diversas vezes Loki havia tentado "cuidar dela melhor" ao longo da amizade deles. Ele sabia do falatório pelo palácio, do quanto a sua amiga estava exposta. Sigyn era inocente, e extremamente devotada a ele. Loki sabia no fundo o que era aquilo, mas convencia-se vez por vez que era simplesmente amizade, pura e profunda. Houve momentos em que sua mãe, a rainha Frigga, teve que conversar com ele sobre isso, tentando obter alguma confissão amorosa do filho e, ao perceber que não poderia haver uma, calou-se numa mudez sombria. Theoric era um pretendente paciente, um observador silencioso da situação. As intenções dele eram sólidas e ele acreditava na pureza de Sigyn, apesar de tudo, ainda mais com a garantia de Lady Snotra e também dos curadores de Asgard. Estes últimos fariam um teste pré-nupcial quando chegasse a hora, como ele solicitou veemente à mãe da noiva.

-Loki! Loki!

Uma moça miúda, de cabelos muito brancos, compridos, com diversas tranças em algumas mechas, corria em direção ao príncipe. Ela estava descalça e seu vestido esvoaçava com a corrida.

Quando ela chega perto dele se atira em seus braços, rindo consideravelmente. A jovem cheirava a maçã.

-Idunn, como está? – Loki tenta manter a polidez mesmo com a amiga pendurada em seu pescoço.

-Bem, muito bem! Sigyn, tudo bem? Como vai Theoric? – e ela ri mais ainda vendo a expressão de desagrado da Lady. Ela se volta para o restante: - Thor, você está esplêndido – e o abraçou também, alisando seu braço.

-Como está, Lady Idunn? – pergunta Fandral olhando fixamente para ela.

-Vou bem, ainda mais com meus príncipes prediletos. – e ela joga os cabelos sedutoramente. - Está um dia muito bom, vocês não querem nadar no lago?

-Não é adequado, Idunn. – Retruca Sif, revirando os olhos, extremamente irritada.

-Ah, por que não? Eu e Loki tiraremos toda a roupa, vocês podem ficar com sua roupa de baixo.

-Idunn! – reclama todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Só eu tiro a roupa! – e segurou no braço de Loki.

Sigyn rolou os olhos e puxou o amigo pra longe da outra. – Vamos, solte o Loki! – e disse em voz baixa para ele: - Nós temos coisas a conversar!

O olhar de Idunn se ilumina. - Oh, sim, vocês vão namorar agora? – com os olhares constrangidos postos nela ela se corrige: - Não?

-Estamos indo! – afirma Sigyn, o puxando levemente pelo braço.

-Oh, sim, – disse Fandral, ainda olhando para Idunn – depois terminamos nossa conversa, príncipe Loki. Será um prazer _imenso_.

Quando Loki e Sigyn estão voltando ao palácio, em direção à biblioteca, não percebem alguns olhares que observavam o casal de amigos pelo caminho, cochichos entoados livremente e algumas risadas debochadas. Também não percebem um grupo de guerreiros, que estavam reunidos em uma escadaria e olhavam com curiosidade para eles.

-Olha, o príncipe ergi – disse um deles ao grupo enquanto via o casal entrando na biblioteca.

-Com a prostituta particular dele – comenta outro.

-Axel, ele precisa de uma lição. Sem a magia dele está muito mais fácil.

O outro riu. – Sim, só termos paciência. A hora dele chegará.

~o~

-Você me desobedeceu pela última vez, Sigyn! – gritou Lady Snotra no retorno da filha. – Não quero que se encontre mais com o príncipe, isso é uma ordem! Terei que falar com a rainha Frigga, isso é que farei.

-Mamãe...

-Cale-se! – e ela faz um gesto enfadado. – Não terá mais nada com Loki, chega, entendeu? E agora é serio: provavelmente terei que enviá-la para Vanaheim, até que se case e Theoric cuide de você – e ela suspirou exasperada. – Quantas vezes terei que aguentar chacotas por sua causa? Sigyn, você é uma tola! Uma grande tola! Loki não ama você, e é muito mau caráter por manter você assim, tão desonrada! É uma sorte, uma grande sorte por seu noivo não desfazer com você. Penso eu que ele é um homem de grande paciência, graças a Norns! Mesmo ele exigindo, antes do casamento, uma comprovação de sua pureza, ele é um grande homem!

Sigyn segurava uma careta enquanto ouvia sua mãe. Não, não se casaria com Theoric. Seu destino estava com Loki, ela sabia disso. A feiticeira confirmou o que ela sentia, seria amada ainda, era só ter paciência. Sigyn agarrava-se a essa ideia como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Não podia pensar em outro caminho, não havia, não, seria Loki. Theoric não a teria, nunca a teria.

Por enquanto, deveria manter-se neutra, ouvindo sua mãe submissamente, olhos ao chão, expressão contrita. Sua mente vagava entre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Loki a defendeu. Ele estava chateado com as pulseiras. Ele estava vestindo sua roupa predileta. Pensou nos cabelos negros dele, balançando levemente com a brisa. Lembrou que ele a convidou pra fugir com ele. Sim, fugir! Sem Theoric, sem sua mãe... Ela suspirou profundamente. Ia sentir muita falta dela, oh Norns...

-Está triste, minha filha? Finalmente alguma reação! Pensei que não se importasse, vejo que está amadurecendo! – e Snotra olha com atenção para a filha. – Pense no que falei, muitas coisas mudarão até sua maioridade, e isso é para o seu bem. Agora se retire, vá para seu quarto.

Sigyn estava acostumada com todo discurso proferido. Sua mãe a ameaçava, iria falar com a rainha, iria sair de Asgard, iria tantas coisas. Porém a jovem sabia que sua mãe era temerosa, que nunca enfrentaria a rainha por qualquer coisa, que nunca sairia do conforto do palácio. O que Sigyn deveria fazer é fingir que estava arrependida e tomar mais cuidado com suas saídas.

No outro lado do palácio, Loki pensava em sua situação e na de sua amiga em seus aposentos. Ele tinha um livro em suas mãos, mas as palavras escapavam de seu entendimento. O jantar ainda estava na bandeja, ele não quis jantar com sua família, ainda furioso com Thor.

Ele tinha que falar com ela, contar que só a amava como amigo. Apenas isso. Loki temia que essa confissão acabaria com a amizade, e era altamente provável que isso acontecesse. E ele ficaria sozinho. "Não posso ser tão covarde." A possibilidade de se casar com Sigyn passeava por sua mente, ela daria uma boa e dedicada esposa. Mas acabaria se estabelecendo em um lugar, criar os filhos, ser um asgardiano respeitável. Loki franziu a testa. Seu desejo de conhecer outros reinos era muito forte em seu coração, ele odiava Asgard.

Ele deixou fugir de sua mente os motivos do ódio, plantando fatos como "povo entediante", "estúpidos", "brutais", entre outros, em seu coração. Era mais fácil assim. Ele podia lidar com esses fatos banais. Vez ou outra a figura de seu pai surgia em seu pensamento, com o semblante carregado e cheio de decepção. Ou de Thor e seu sorrisinho malicioso e arrogante. Balançava a cabeça, como se expulsasse essas imagens. Não, não queria pensar neles naquele momento. Sigyn precisava de ajuda, era nela que devia focar.

Ouve uma batida na porta: era sua mãe, que entrava após se anunciar. Ela se aproxima de seu filho com um sorriso aquecido. – Loki, meu filho, está estudando?

-Minha mãe – cumprimenta ele, com uma leve mesura.- Estava lendo alguma coisa.

-Hum. – ela tenta analisar o título. – Não sabe dizer o que é?

Ele folheia e começa a sorrir. – Acho que não estava prestando atenção.

-Sua comida está intocada. Está sem fome? Preocupado?

Loki balança a cabeça, mostrando que isso era algo sem importância. – Não se preocupe, um dia sem jantar não me fará mal.

-Thor não pensaria igual a você – disse Frigga rindo levemente.

-Ele morreria sem seu javali diário – e sua voz tinha uma ponta de desprezo.

A rainha suspirou: - Eu soube do que houve hoje. Gostaria de me dizer?

-Não houve nada.

Ela pegou em suas mãos, observando-o atentamente. – Conte para mim.

Loki revirou os olhos. – Nada demais. Apenas me desentendi com Thor e seus seguidores.

Frigga arqueia a sobrancelha, aguardando por mais. – Eu não cumprimentei meu irmão e Fandral foi à defesa dele. Tão patético!

-Isso não é adequado a um príncipe, Loki. Você sabe disso.

Ele não responde, suas mãos tornam-se bastante interessantes naquele momento. – O que você tem a dizer, meu filho?

Loki controla-se para não rolar os olhos. – Não foi adequado, minha mãe.

Frigga encaminha-se a uma luxuosa poltrona, acomodando-se nela. – Quando Thor tornar-se rei, Loki, seria muito bom se houvesse cordialidade entre vocês. Certamente você terá uma posição de conselheiro principal no reino de seu irmão e inimizade contra ele não seria produtivo.

Loki dá um sorriso maldoso. – Lembro-me quando o rei dizia que nós dois tínhamos chances ao trono. Agora é tão natural que seja Thor, e nunca mais ouvi nenhuma menção ao meu nome.

-Você gostaria de ter o trono?

-Não! Nunca quis. É só que fui dispensado muito rapidamente.

Ela observou seu filho por uns instantes, como se o avaliasse. – Thor se mostrou mais afável, como todos notaram. Você é um rapaz esquivo, orgulhoso, e não muito popular na corte. Sim, você é tudo isso, mas é meu filho e eu o amo. Você terá seu lugar no reino, mas não será o trono.

Ele se aproxima dela, se ajoelhando a sua frente. – Eu não quero um lugar aqui, gostaria muito de uma embaixada, algo em Vanaheim, Midgard, qualquer lugar. Em pouco tempo a tutoria regular acabará e estarei pronto. A senhora falaria com o pai por mim?

Sua mãe acaricia os cabelos dele, agora com uma expressão dolorida. – Loki, seu pai não permitirá isso. Ele precisa de você ao lado de seu irmão, nós precisamos. Thor necessita de alguém sagaz e de confiança ao lado dele, e esse alguém será você. Não há outro.

-Há Fandral, o servo fiel. Por que não?

-Loki! – exaspera-se Frigga. – Estou falando sério. Fandral será um ótimo general, um dia, mas não é um conselheiro exemplar. Bastará apenas que ele seja bom guerreiro e fiel, e ser fiel já é muita coisa nos dias de hoje.

Ele se levanta e se joga na poltrona ao lado, totalmente desanimado. – Não é possível que ficarei preso aqui, oh Norns.

-Isso não é uma prisão, meu filho, é sua casa!

-E por que sinto que não é?

A rainha congela a expressão, olhando fixamente para o filho. – De novo essa estória?

-Eu ainda sinto, minha mãe. Eu não pertenço aqui, por mais que a senhora e meu pai digam ao contrário. Eu... eu sou tão diferente!

-Não, não, você é meu filho! Loki, pare com essas desconfianças!

Loki bufou, irritado. – Eu nem pareço com vocês, não? Já Thor... é impossível não ver as semelhanças entre vocês. – Ele põe a mão nos cabelos. – Cabelo de corvo. Era assim que me chamavam.

-Você é lindo, Loki, várias moças da corte têm olhos para você.

-Eu não afirmei que não era – retruca presunçoso. Frigga dá um sorriso. – Só queria ser parecido, porque assim, talvez...

-Talvez...?

Ele suspirou. – Nada. Essa conversa está indo para lugar algum.

Ela faz uma pausa, analisando seu filho. -Bom, e falando em moças, nenhuma lhe agrada?

Loki corou. – Não, minha mãe. A senhora já perguntou isso para mim seis vezes.

-Nem mesmo Sigyn?

-Não, – respondeu rapidamente. – Para essa pergunta, foi a oitava vez.

-Loki, eu e seu pai estamos preocupados. Você vai precisar se casar em breve, provavelmente após o casamento de seu irmão.

Ele balançou a cabeça, a irritação a muito custo controlada. Thor se casaria com uma das princesas de Vanaheim, obviamente bela e muito jovem. Estavam só esperando ela alcançar a maioridade para realizar o evento.

-Eu não sinto vontade, minha mãe.

-Não é questão de vontade, Loki. E você sabe que não aprecio esse tipo de resposta. Não vindo de um príncipe.

Loki ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona. Ele não mentia em relação a sua falta de vontade, o segundo príncipe não se interessava amorosamente por ninguém. E isso o fazia sentir-se ainda mais estranho, agora não só entre sua família como em toda Asgard. Thor era famoso por deitar-se com cada jovem bonita que existia. Seus bastardos também eram de conhecimento geral, ele poderia até formar um exército com eles. Mas Loki era reservado. Ele não sentia o desejo ainda. Várias vezes ele se olhou no espelho, analisou seu rosto sem barba, e comparou-se com os outros, com o próprio Thor, que tinha uma barba loira farta, como Fandral ou Volstagg. Ele parecia um menino ainda.

-Desculpe, minha mãe. Mas não estou em condições de responder a isso.

-Seu pai lhe chamará para uma conversa, eventualmente. Espero que tenha mais disposição, sabe que Odin não tolera meias respostas.

-É claro.

Ela se levanta e o beija suavemente na testa. – Boa noite, e não se deite muito tarde.

Ele assente com a cabeça e a vê se retirar. Um suspiro audível é desferido em seu quarto, enquanto Loki remexia suas pulseiras douradas.

* * *

(1) Alguns estudiosos consideram Svartalfheim como o lar dos anões. Para outros, no entanto, esse é na verdade o lar dos elfos escuros. Por fim, achei mais apropriado Nidavellir.


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga estava na antessala de seu quarto preparando-se para dormir. Uma de suas aias ajudava sua rainha a retirar as joias e a desfazer o intricado penteado. Os cabelos escorregaram em fios lisos e dourados, compridos até a cintura e sua serviçal os penteia delicadamente, endireitando as madeixas nas costas. A rainha deixa seu vestido cair aos seus pés enquanto sua roupa de dormir lhe é entregue. – Obrigada, Aslaug, é suficiente. Pode se retirar.

Ela se encaminha para sua cama e inspira longamente. Odin, talvez, demoraria a chegar, parece ter havido problemas com as fronteiras de Alfheim, um dos povos nômades tentou saquear uma aldeia, ou algo parecido. Frigga não ateve aos detalhes, Odin resolveria, ele sempre resolvia. O general Magni estava com ele, era provável que uma pequena parte do exército interviria.

Os povos nômades nunca foram um problema real, isso graças a sua natureza instável e a falta de união entre eles. Eram desconfiados até com outras tribos, viviam isolados e sem nenhum apego às terras. Era de conhecimento geral que tinham talentos artesanais, sabiam fabricar instrumentos de música, flechas, objetos decorativos e utensílios de cerâmicas, e que vendiam suas quinquilharias pelas vilas e cidades dos nove reinos. Cada tribo tinha sua marcação nos braços ou pulsos, identificando de onde pertenciam. Eles eram viajantes e livres. Frigga se preocupava com essas denúncias de roubo, pois provavelmente criaria desconfianças e retaliações injustas. O rei deveria dar uma resposta cuidadosa e eloquente, equilibrada o suficiente para essa ação não se voltar contra Asgard.O que Odin faria, o que ele sempre fazia.

Ela se cobriu, mas permaneceu acordada. Iria esperar por Odin, sua demanda não podia ser adiada. A conversa que teve com seu filho a deixou preocupada. Loki... Tantas vezes esse assunto discutido, ela mesma classificando a inimizade entre os irmãos como coisa de jovens, que logo passaria com a maturidade e no momento em que o reino exigisse união. Mas Loki queria ir embora, ainda. Ele não queria ser conselheiro, não queria permanecer em Asgard.

Frigga compreendia o quanto a questão do trono era complicada. Escolher um deles poderia significar rotular o preterido como _menos_. O escolhido era o melhor, era o mais preparado, o mais adequado, não havia como escapar disso. No mundo das sucessões haveria sempre muita inveja e rancores. Mas ela sabia o quanto seu filho caçula era talentoso, não poderia classificá-lo como inferior a Thor. Jamais. Porém ele não poderia ter o trono e por razões que ele nunca poderia saber.

Durante todo o tempo de vida de Loki, ela via o quanto Odin o ignorava e toda sua atenção voltada para o mais velho. Seu discurso de que ambos teriam chances ao trono ia por terra com o tratamento claramente tendencioso de seu marido. E ela fez sua parte, devotando-se completamente na formação de seu mais novo e dando toda atenção possível a ele, por vezes o mimando em demasia. Mas Frigga não se arrependia, no fundo era uma satisfação ter alguém que ela podia moldar, compartilhar seus gostos. No fundo era um pouco de egoísmo, como em quase todas as coisas.

Seus pensamentos iam novamente para a questão: Por que ele odiava Thor? O que havia acontecido para essa aversão? Ela se lembrava de que foi de repente, como se algo grave tivesse acontecido. Loki tinha uma natureza possessiva, seus ciúmes agora eram mais discretos, porém quando mais jovem ele não sabia esconder. Teriam brigado novamente por causa de Sif? Frigga não se recordava de nenhuma indisposição nova contra a guerreira.

As especulações rondavam sua mente, tentando lembrar-se de algo que lhe tenha escapado e lamentou-se por não ter insistido logo numa reconciliação entre eles. A rainha precisava fazer o seu caçula entender o quanto suas ações refletiam no reino. A inimizade patente entre eles era muito perigosa para Asgard, ambos tão poderosos em seus dons, ambos com potencial de levantar e derrubar mundos. Ela não tinha dúvida de que Loki, em breve, conseguiria se livrar das pulseiras, talvez não o tenha feito ainda com medo de seu pai. Talvez.

-Ainda acordada?

Frigga levantou os olhos para o marido que se aproximava da cama. Ele estava sem armadura, vestindo apenas uma túnica com bordados em ouro e um casaco comprido por cima, calças e botas de couro. Seus cabelos e barbas brancas eram pincelados com alguns fios dourados, suas rugas evidentes no canto dos olhos revelavam uma vida cheia. – Sim, preocupações de mãe. E de rainha.

Ele resmunga algo e começa a retirar sua roupa. – Loki? – Ela assente com a cabeça. – Por que eu não me surpreendo?

-Acho que devemos nos atentar a algumas coisas, meu marido. Sobre as necessidades de Loki.

Odin bufou, irritado, enquanto veste sua roupa de dormir. – O que mais ele quer? Ele tem sorte de não ser preso nas masmorras, Frigga, por tudo que ele já aprontou.

-Não falo disso. – A rainha faz uma pausa estudada, deixando seu marido se acalmar. – Loki ficará aqui, para sempre em Asgard?

-Sim, para onde mais ele iria? – Ele entra debaixo das cobertas, gemendo um pouco ao sentir seu corpo se esticar.

-Lembro que havia outros planos para ele, Odin.

Ele olhou para ela, agora com semblante preocupado. – Esses planos não existem mais. Seria pedir por uma guerra e uma guerra agora seria um grande desperdício. Estamos todos bem, afinal. Ele está bem, apenas é rapaz muito mimado. – E resmunga algo como "sua culpa". – Asgard está no seu auge, com toda sua força e prosperidade. Não se deve mexer nisso.

-Depois de subjugar tantos reinos, e eles venderem suas mercadorias a valores tão baixos... Sim, seria bem difícil não estarmos tão prósperos, meu marido.

-É assim que os vencedores agem, Frigga, com demonstração de poder, para que não haja esquecimento de quem venceu e vence. – ele recita um discurso já por demais proferido. – Além disso, temos garantido a paz por quase mil anos não só para Asgard como para quase todos os reinos, eles nos devem! Algumas gerações nunca viram uma guerra. E nunca verão. – Odin bocejou, cansado. – Não enquanto termos a melhor política, o melhor exército e os melhores instrumentos, e nisso agradeço aos anões.

-Brokk é um amigo muito suspeito, eu diria.

-Os anões devem-nos obediência e há nossas patrulhas lá acampadas, vigilantes em relação aos negócios deles. Brokk sabe que não pode vender nada sem nosso consentimento.

Ela suspirou. – Bom, em relação ao nosso filho, se não existe mais aqueles planos para Loki, o que faremos com ele? Hoje ele disse sobre o que você dizia a ele e a Thor, que ambos poderiam ser reis.

Odin arqueou uma sobrancelha. -Ele quer ser rei?

-Não, ele afirmou que não, mas parece magoado pela sua dispensa.

Odin ergueu-se na cama, ficando sentado na beirada. – Bom, parece que essa conversa será longa, minha esposa.

-Quer uma bebida?

-Por favor.

Frigga levanta-se, indo para um aparador que ficava próximo a porta. Enche um cálice de vinho e o traz para seu marido. – Obrigado. – Ele fica pensativo por um tempo enquanto beberica seu vinho. Sim, Loki era um problema em potencial. Era imperativo que ele fosse devotado a Thor, isso para o bem de todos. – Loki guarda muitas mágoas desnecessárias. E algumas de ofensas imaginárias.

Ela concordou. - Ele é imaturo ainda, apesar de extremamente inteligente. Hoje também falei com ele sobre seu futuro casamento, e foi categórico em dizer que não se interessa por ninguém.

Odin apertou o cálice com força. – Será que nosso filho...?

-Não sei. Por favor, Odin, não o sufoque com isso. Quero, na verdade, atentá-lo para o fato que, talvez, Loki não esteja ainda na sua maturidade corporal...

-Como?

-Você sabe o que quero dizer. Ele não é como os Aesir.

Odin respirou fundo e tomou o restante de sua bebida em um gole só. Agora ele estava em pé, andando de um lado para outro em silêncio. Nunca imaginou que uma ação sua trouxesse tantos problemas, ele, que sempre tinha tudo arquitetado em sua mente.

-Ele não pode saber.

-Odin...

-Não, Frigga, não pode. Isso pode nos causar grandes problemas. Se Jotunheim ou Alfheim souberem, além dos outros reinos, o que será do que conquistamos? Eles podem se unir contra Asgard!

-Loki está sofrendo! Ele tem a ascendência de outros...

-Não! – cortou ele, exasperado. – Veja na biblioteca tudo sobre jotuns e elfos. Talvez haja lá algo para explicar sobre Loki. E, sutilmente, tente ajudá-lo. E quanto essa rusga contra Thor, eu farei com que os dois sejam obrigados a conviverem. Só preciso pensar numa boa desculpa.

Frigga não respondeu. Uma grande dor instalou-se em seu coração, em pensar que seu caçula nunca saberia de si mesmo. Que era obrigada a continuar mentindo para ele toda vez que ele a inquiriria.

Lembrou-se quando Odin trouxe um bebê enrolado em panos, choroso e assustado. Era época de guerra contra Jotunheim e Frigga estava instalada em Vanaheim, que já era reino aliado. Asgard tinha sido atacada pelos gigantes de gelo e não era seguro ficar lá. Thor, muito pequeno, ficava nas barras do vestido dela, pedindo pelo pai.

Loki não parecia jotun. Sua pele era muito branca, seus olhos intensamente verdes e seus cabelos eram negros e ralos. E ele era pequeno. – Naquele clima a pele dele estava azul. – avisou o rei a sua esposa.

-Deveras é jotun? Eles são pequenos assim, quando bebês? – perguntou ela enquanto embalava o menino.

-A mãe dele é a princesa de Alfheim, – informou o rei indiferente.

Frigga ergueu as sobrancelhas. – E por que estamos com ele?

Ele sorriu maldosamente. – Uma lição para os inimigos. Cuide dele, Frigga, agora ele é nosso.

A primeira ideia do rei era mostrar o príncipe perdido aos inimigos, após passarem um tempo em guerra, claramente os chantageando. Depois o rei imaginou que ele poderia ser um elo da paz entre os três reinos em um tempo futuro. Porém, a dor dos vencidos suplantou qualquer plano do rei asgardiano. Houve luto pelo desaparecimento do herdeiro, Alfheim culpou Jotunheim pela negligência, mas não houve mais nada o que se fazer. O bebê estava desaparecido e, depois de um tempo, julgaram-no morto. Em tempos de guerra isso era bem comum, crianças desaparecidas, pais mortos, órfãos, perdas. Os dois reinos tiveram que se render, eventualmente, e suportar todas as exigências de Asgard, das quais incluíam a proibição de terem armas e exércitos, e que Odin estabelecesse uma guarda permanente em cada um dos reinos, com o discurso oficial de proteger e manter a paz conquistada.

E ter Loki sob suas vistas foi como bônus. Uma vantagem, que poderia ser usada a qualquer momento.

Mas desde que o pequeno jotun-elfo foi entregue à rainha, ela se apaixonara por ele. Os olhos verdes do menino a olhavam abertamente, com encantamento, seu sorriso despontava sempre que a via, erguendo seus bracinhos para tê-la por perto. Enquanto Thor crescia, ele ficava cada vez mais parecido com seu pai, ao contrário de Loki, com sua alma cada vez mais pendente para a rainha, seus interesses se convergindo e se afinando. Loki havia se tornado o filho de Frigga.

Odin volta a se sentar na cama. – Eu sempre disse para não deixá-lo estudar tanto. Agora Loki não pode ter sua magia de volta, não é seguro.

-A outra opção seria ser um guerreiro, não tão perigosa quanto?

-Um guerreiro não pode vencer um exército, um mago talvez possa. – disse Odin em voz baixa, como se falasse para si mesmo.

-Ele me disse que queria uma embaixada, ir embora. Seria uma boa opção, meu marido, em vista das circunstâncias.

Ele respirou pesadamente, sentindo-se muito cansado. Só teria que esperar mais um pouco, Thor se casando, obtendo novas responsabilidades, e o velho rei poderia passar a coroa. Cinco mil anos era muito tempo para qualquer pessoa e Odin ansiava por um descanso permanente. – Eu preciso pensar, Frigga.

Ela alisou delicadamente o braço do marido, tentando emanar uma energia calmante para ele. Ela era bem mais jovem e o peso do trono não era tão árduo quanto o dele, ela sabia. A frágil paz de mil anos estava ameaçada por suas próprias ações. Pensou sobre o futuro, e talvez tivessem que consultar as Norns sobre o destino que viria.

Odin já havia se coberto novamente e parecia dormir. Com um gesto Frigga apagou todas as velas do ambiente, ficando na mais profunda escuridão.

~o~

-Então, se vermos na página quinhentos e quarenta, teremos um exemplo da infusão da substância em contato com enxofre. Vejam o esquema apresentado, essa será a lição da próxima semana.

Os alunos da sala começaram a recolher seus blocos e a fechar seu grande livro de estudos. Loki estava ainda anotando algumas coisas no rodapé de seu livro, era uma de suas disciplinas prediletas.

As quatro salas de aula existentes em Asgard ficavam em um anexo do palácio onde as tutorias eram ministradas por estudiosos tanto daquele reino quanto de Vanaheim. Sua localização ficava próxima a Bifrost, permitindo que estudantes estrangeiros pudessem se deslocar sem adentrar pelo palácio. Antigamente vinham tutores de Alfheim e de Nidavellir, mas depois de um tempo o rei cancelou a vinda de estrangeiros para o ensino da nobreza e realeza. Vanaheim era uma exceção, e, além de fornecer tutores, o príncipe herdeiro desse reino, Malvik, estudava junto com Loki algumas disciplinas.

–Loki, você irá à biblioteca? – pergunta o vanir sentando-se junto a ele enquanto fungava. Ele era um rapaz da idade de Thor, de aparência peculiar, não muito inteligente e com muitas sardas no rosto, os seus cabelos eram muito ruivos e desgrenhados. Ele cheirava mal e parecia não se importar muito. Quem ficava perto o suficiente dele podia notar suas unhas bastante sujas. Em breve ele seria cunhado de Thor.

Loki suspirou, tentando não respirar pelo nariz. Malvik ansiava por amizade e sua insistência deixava-o mais irritante. – Irei em breve.

-Oh, eu irei agora. – E ele aguarda uma resposta que não vem. - Vemos-nos na próxima aula?

-Claro, – respondeu Loki sem tirar os olhos de suas anotações.

Quando finalmente o outro príncipe partiu, Loki suspirou pesadamente.

-Alteza, vejo que se entusiasmou com a aula de hoje. – disse o professor se aproximando com uma expressão feliz.

-Sim, mestre Hauge. É uma pena que a tutoria esteja terminando, é uma parte bem feliz do meu tempo.

Hauge sorriu, lisonjeado. – Talvez, Alteza, possa acompanhar meus experimentos após a tutoria, uma vez por semana. Retornarei à Vanaheim e será uma honra recebê-lo.

Os olhos do príncipe brilharam. Ir para Vanaheim, a estudos! Isso poderia ser o primeiro passo para fora de Asgard. Seu pai não iria recusar um pedido desse, não poderia.

E foi com essa disposição que chegou à biblioteca e logo encontrou Sigyn sentada a uma das mesas lendo um livro atentamente.

-Bom dia, Lady Sigyn – e Loki tomou-lhe a mão, depositando um beijo suave e sentando-se ao lado dela. – Está estudando? – Ela sorriu para ele, observando seus belos trajes de estudante. A capa que ele usava possuía um emblema da casa de Odin que ela havia bordado para ele.

O dia estava particularmente frio e seco, um vento fora de época soprava sobre Asgard e Sigyn vestia um longo casaco de pele de carneiro sobre o vestido de linho. As botas que usava também eram de pele. – Estou lendo sobre a guerra contra Jotunheim, onde nós vencemos definitivamente o inimigo. – Ela levantou as mãos e as uniu em pose de vitória.

Ele riu. – Um grande triunfo de meu pai, por certo. Os jotuns nunca mais se levantaram, os malditos. E até hoje os elfos se perguntam o que aconteceu.

-Eu tenho medo deles, dos gigantes – confessou Sigyn, estremecendo. – Eles são monstros, olha esses desenhos – e ela mostrou algumas ilustrações do livro.

-Sim, não são agradáveis de olhar – disse Loki, franzindo a testa. – Mas o rei monitora aquela região, eles não cresceram muito em números, estão estáveis. Não representam mais nenhuma ameaça.

Sigyn olhou para ele, sorrindo. – Seu pai fez grandes coisas, Loki. Essa paz dura há muito tempo, e lendo aqui sobre a história dos reinos, Asgard é o exemplo de reinado. É surpreendente mesmo!

Loki ficou pensativo por um tempo. – Odin é o mais poderoso rei que existiu, melhor que meu avô. Não há reino onde Asgard não tem metido seus pés. – Um orgulho estranho subiu em seu coração, era seu pai que fez todas essas coisas. Uma vontade de realmente pertencer a essa história assolou sua alma. – E com Thor, ele só terá que manter o que foi feito. – E a amargura foi rapidamente tomando lugar do orgulho.

- Depois você me ensina as aulas de hoje? – pediu Sigyn. – Você se esqueceu de me falar das aulas de semana passada!

Loki assentiu. As mulheres não tinham o mesmo período de tutorias que os homens. Sigyn estudou somente quando criança e quando ficou jovenzinha iniciou o aprendizado de curas, tapeçarias, pintura e bordados. Aprendeu a tocar alguns instrumentos musicais para entretenimento no lar, bem como cantar, e sabia de cor algumas poesias. Uma vez por semana ela treinava com outras mulheres o manejo de espadas em um espaço reservado só para elas e, de vez em quando, a própria rainha participava desses treinamentos coletivos.

Sigyn se sentia feliz por ter todo esse conhecimento, por ser da nobreza e ter esse direito. As mulheres das vilas, as serviçais, camponesas e todas as outras não sabiam nem ler. Em geral as famílias viam com desconfiança as mulheres que se ocupavam com livros e, não sendo da nobreza, havia muito trabalho a se fazer e pouco tempo para o ócio.

-Ah, você veio, príncipe! – era Malvik, que se acomodou perto deles.

Sigyn logo virou o rosto, cobrindo discretamente o nariz. – Príncipe Malvik.

-Lady Sigyn, você está _lendo_?

-Sim, Alteza, eu sei ler! – Ela estava indignada.

O vanir já havia visto Sigyn nos jardins com Loki, e naquela ocasião ela bordava alguns lenços para o seu amigo. Se ele tivesse observado melhor, teria visto um L & S nos desenhos.

-Isso não acontece em Vanaheim. – Malvik meneava a cabeça. – Mulheres devem se ocupar com outras coisas.

-Cuidado, príncipe – falou Loki, - você está em Asgard e não se deve criticar a maneira asgardiana, sobretudo em solo asgardiano.

Ele deu uma fungada enquanto coçava a cabeça. – Não quis ofender, mas é curioso. Elas não vão usar para nada!

-Nossa corte tem o privilégio de ter damas com conhecimento, cultura e disposição para guerrear, além de seus afazeres domésticos. Um reino como nosso não pode correr o risco de ter gente despreparada, se a situação assim o exigir.

Sigyn apertou levemente o braço de seu amigo, alertando-o para o limite de suas respostas. Malvik poderia levar a mal e tudo que Loki não precisava era estar envolvido em um incidente diplomático.

-Isso é um ponto interessante, Loki. Não tinha pensado nisso! – e ele realmente considerava. – Mas elas não falarão demais, sabendo tanto? Odeio quando elas falam muito, não parece natural.

Sigyn soltou um leve suspiro, como se controlasse a si mesma.

-Você deveria frequentar mais a corte de Asgard, Malvik.- Loki tentava ficar impassível. – Talvez isso o convencesse que o natural depende muito do reino em que se está. Seria bem importante um futuro rei entendesse esse ponto.

-Meus pais não permitem, ainda. Eu não sei por que, já tenho maioridade, posso perfeitamente já entabular relações com a nobreza daqui e talvez procurar uma esposa. – E ele olha para Sigyn, que desvia o olhar, assustada.

-Seria prudente procurar por uma sem compromissos, príncipe. – disse Loki, irritado.

-Oh, vocês dois? – e ele dá uma risada. – Agora está claro, peço mil perdões. Vocês fazem um belo casal!

-Ela é prometida ao conselheiro Theoric – Loki explica-se logo. – Lady Sigyn é como uma irmã para mim.

Malvik franziu a testa. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou precisar de ajuda para achar alguém adequado, você me ajudaria? Quais sãos as donzelas interessantes?

-Seus pais poderão fazer isso, no momento apropriado. Você é o herdeiro, não poderá escolher qualquer uma, por mais bela e agradável que seja. – Loki sentiu como se falasse a uma criança muito pequena e birrenta.

O príncipe de Vanaheim bufou. Certamente escolherão uma donzela de aparência terrível. – Sabe, gostaria que você fosse uma mulher, Loki! Meus pais escolheriam você, como seus pais escolheram minha irmã para seu irmão. Não seria ideal?

-O quê?!

-E você é bastante bonito, como mulher seria perfeita! Com certeza eu lhe faria a corte!

Sigyn engasgou, tossindo fortemente e colocando a mão na boca. Um riso tentava escapar de seus lábios. Loki olhou para o chão, o rosto bastante vermelho. Norns, por que ele tinha que aturar esse idiota?

-Malvik, nossa próxima aula começará. - O príncipe asgardiano se levanta. – Sigyn, mil perdões por quaisquer inconveniências. – Ele deposita outro beijo na mão dela.

O vanir simplesmente se despede com uma leve mesura e acompanha o colega até a próxima aula, divagando sobre como ele faria os galanteios, se Loki fosse uma donzela.

Houve mais uma aula, de geografia midgardiana, e depois Loki dirigiu-se para o Tribunal do Conselho, onde Odin decidia sobre várias querelas. Em geral era gente das vilas, camponeses que necessitavam de resolução de algum conflito.

O Tribunal era composto por dez conselheiros e Theoric estava entre eles. A tribuna ficava disposta na lateral e do lado oposto a cadeira do rei. Da metade do tribunal para trás ficavam os bancos onde qualquer asgardiano poderia assistir aos julgamentos, exceto as mulheres. Em casos excepcionais a rainha poderia acompanhar o rei.

Loki estava sentado na última fileira, observando atentamente como Odin lidava com cada situação, como se estivesse em outra tutoria. Ele gostava de imaginar como ele resolveria e ver o resultado com a ação do rei. Em geral Loki agia de acordo e sentia-se feliz por isso, como se finalmente ele e Odin tivessem alguma conexão.

Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu logo quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Loki virou-se e viu Thor muito próximo. Seu irmão também o olhou e sorriu. – Fico feliz com sua companhia, irmão.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Várias cabeças olham para trás em expressão de desagrado. Loki enrubesceu.

-Estou acompanhando os julgamentos. – respondeu o guerreiro falando em voz muito baixa.

-Você nunca se importou!- a voz de Loki era mínima agora.

Thor deu de ombros e continuou a olhar os julgamentos, ignorando o irmão. Loki sentiu vontade de sair, mas isso era deixar o irmão mais velho vencer. Não, iria ficar, iria ignorá-lo, como sempre.

O último caso era de um dos gerenciadores das colheitas. Havia muito tempo que não chovia em Asgard e os campos estavam secos, sem vida. Era provável que o reino teria que importar alimentos, talvez de Midgard.

- Majestade, Senhores Conselheiros, estamos com muitas dificuldades de obter alguma colheita. – explicou o aldeão. – Nunca vimos uma seca como essa, pode durar anos! O trigo e a cevada já estão comprometidos.

-Seria bom consultar um adivinho – comentou um dos Conselheiros. – Avaliar por quanto tempo ela durará.

-Os camponeses ficarão sem sua venda, além disso. – disse outro membro. – Sem comida e sem dinheiro.

-Pa-para cada pro-problema s-sua solu-lução. – Era Theoric, tentando esboçar sua opinião. Todos da tribuna estavam acostumados a sua gagueira e o escutavam atentamente. – Pa-ra agora, t-temos que aju-ajudar os camp-poneses com a-algum dinhe-nheiro.

-Decerto, caro Theoric! – aprovou outro membro. - Talvez devamos, também, comprar alimentos de outros reinos para prover Asgard.

Um membro de cabelos bem ralos opinou: -Isso seria bem caro. E se for durar anos, estaremos com grandes problemas, por conta das criações também. Alfheim poderia igualmente nos vender algumas colheitas.

-Eles nunca nos venderiam! – refutou outro membro do Conselho. – E ririam de nós, da nossa falta! Voto por manter isso em segredo.

Loki rolou os olhos. Asgard sempre tentava manter as aparências, mesmo que isso custasse ao povo. Midgard seria uma boa opção se eles vendessem a um bom preço e cedessem terras para que houvesse uma plantação. Mas isso duraria alguns anos, até o acerto do plantio e a colheita.

Olhou para o lado, seu irmão com braços cruzados, os olhos quase se fechando, entediado. O que ele fazia lá, por Norns?

Ele volta-se ao caso debatido. Outra opção seria... Freya. Loki deu um suspirou fraco. Ela poderia ser a solução, uma solução também cara, porém mais duradora e certeira. Ele imaginou o quanto de ouro Odin teria que dispor dessa vez. Ela cobrava caro por seus serviços, mas nem sempre era em dinheiro. Em Nidavellir ela havia pedido o comandante dos anões como escravo em troca da fertilidade da rainha que, depois disso, teve cinco filhos. Em Alfheim ela reviveu uma fonte que secara, fazendo com que um dos rios voltasse à vida. Para essa proeza ela pediu um dos elfos como esposo, o quinto de sua lista.

Freya era uma mulher lindíssima e muito vaidosa, adorava jóias, tecidos caros. Dizem que se banha em leite de cabras e possuía uma legião de aias somente para cuidar de sua aparência. Seus cabelos eram impecáveis, sua pele parecia seda. Ela morava em um palácio em Vanaheim, próximo as montanhas, longe da realeza. Sua moradia era como um segundo reino, o rei de Vanaheim sempre ia a ela em busca de conselhos e feitiços.

Loki sabia que era arriscado dever algo a feiticeira. Teria que ser ouro o que ela cobraria, e ouro Asgard tinha de sobra. Isso evitaria uma catástrofe no reino.

Odin havia se levantado, empunhando seu cajado. Ele olha para todos antes de iniciar sua decisão. – Temos uma solução a curto prazo, que resolverá esse problema. – O rei faz uma pausa estudada. - Freya. – Loki sorriu. – Ela é hábil em magia e já resolveu casos como esse em todos os nove reinos. – Os Conselheiros se mexem, inquietos. Eles não gostavam da feiticeira, sendo ela um ser independente e não claramente uma aliada. – O preço que ela cobra em geral é muito alto, mas se nossa expectativa é ficarmos vários anos sem chuva, creio que nossa urgência é justificada.

Um murmurinho entre os membros. Loki mantinha o sorriso, eles teriam que chamá-la, ver qual acordo ela faria.

Um dos Conselheiros mais antigos, quase da idade do rei, ergue-se e proferiu a decisão dos membros: iriam chamar Freya após ser confirmado com algum adivinho a situação de seca por anos. E, de acordo com o que ela pediria em troca, eles teriam ou não os seus serviços. Ficou ressaltado que esse assunto não deveria ser comentado fora de Asgard.

Acabando a última sessão, todos começam a se retirar do ambiente e Loki também, deixando seu irmão dormindo no banco. Um dos servos particulares de Odin o intercepta, falando em voz baixa: - Seu pai quer vê-lo, Alteza, e também a seu irmão. – e ele aponta para o guerreiro que roncava levemente.

Após o servo se retirar, Loki, com relutância, vai até Thor e o balança levemente. Seu irmão não se mexe, continuando a dormir pesadamente. Loki balança agora com força, quase o derrubando, e ele acorda assustado. – O que foi? Onde estou?

Loki revirou os olhos. – Pai está nos chamando, levante-se e me siga. – E ele vai andando em direção ao gabinete do rei a passos largos.

Thor facilmente o alcançou, o segurando pelo braço. – Espere por mim!

Loki arranca seu braço da mão do irmão com força. – Não me toque!

Eles entraram no gabinete nessa indisposição, chamando atenção de Odin. – Vejo que estão brigando novamente.

O gabinete do rei era imponente, pé direito altíssimo, janelas compridas e um tapete de pele de urso próximo à mesa de mogno. Havia algumas cadeiras dispostas pelo ambiente.

O filho mais novo se aprumou, fazendo uma leve reverência diante do rei. Thor se adianta, também fazendo uma leve mesura, sorrindo amplamente. – Pai, o senhor nos chamou?

Loki se afasta suavemente, indo em direção a dois lobos que estavam deitados próximos a mesa. Eles logo começam a balançar o rabo e ir até a mão estendida do príncipe. Loki se agacha e começa a acariciá-los, e os lobos começam a lamber a mão dele e a gemer baixinho de felicidade. –Geri, Freki, como estão? – sussurra o segundo príncipe.

Um deles vira de costas, convidando Loki a fazer-lhe cócegas. Ele sorriu e os mimou. Dois corvos pousam próximos a eles, grasnando abertamente por atenção. O príncipe faz um carinho na cabeça de cada um deles delicadamente.

-Já terminou, Loki? – perguntou Odin, que observava seu caçula com certa impaciência.

-Perdão, meu pai. – Ele se ergueu, aproximando-se do rei com as mãos para trás.

-Tenho preocupações em relação a vocês dois, como rei e como pai. Mas quero me ater a preocupações do trono, que são urgentes. – Loki havia franzido a testa, o que seria? Odin volta-se exatamente para ele. – Loki, não vejo com bons olhos essa sua indisposição contra seu irmão, o futuro rei.

O mais novo suspirou, essa conversa novamente. Por que ele não podia ficar em paz, não ter que se envolver com o futuro reino de Thor? Não, ele não queria pertencer a esse reino, e esse sentimento ficou claro em seu coração naquele instante: o reino de Thor... Um arrepio atravessou seu corpo. Thor soberano, Thor com direitos ilimitados a todos e a ele.

Loki manteve-se calado, aguardando seu pai continuar. Ele sentiu o olhar do irmão sobre ele.

-Sua mãe contou-me seu desejo de ser embaixador, de ir embora de Asgard. Isso é correto?

-Sim, desejo me estabelecer em outro reino.

-Por que?

Loki mordeu os lábios. Essa era a chance de convencer o rei, talvez a única? – Creio que com meus conhecimentos eu tenha sucesso em manter as boas relações diplomáticas, e talvez aumentar o nível do comércio, com vantagens para Asgard, é claro.

-Nós já temos aqui no palácio excelentes embaixadores em potencial – disse Odin – e parece-me que esse cargo para você é abaixo de suas possibilidades, Loki. - Seu filho deu um falso meio sorriso. Não havia mais nada para ele, a não ser o Conselho, e seu pai o estava empurrando para isso. – Em breve Thor se tornará rei de Asgard e ele necessitará de um bom Conselho, renovado, não apenas uma continuação do que eu tenha já feito. Um reinado que manterá o que já existe.

-Boa sorte para ele – resmungou Loki malcriadamente.

Odin suspirou, tamborilando os dedos. – Loki, você será o conselheiro principal de seu irmão.

-Eu temo recusar o convite.

-Não vou lhe dar escolhas. Esse assunto é sério e não quero recusas. – Ele faz uma pausa, observando os dois. Thor estava sério e olhava o irmão de esguelha. Loki estava vermelho, provavelmente segurando outros maus modos. – Vocês eram tão amigos, o que houve? Thor, conte-me.

O primogênito pigarreou. – Não houve nada, meu pai. Acho que Loki queria o trono...

-Idiota! – cuspiu Loki. – Eu nunca quis o trono!

-Que outra razão seria? – empurrou o outro, um pouco nervoso. - Você sempre foi muito ciumento! Pai, eu não podia...

_Mentiroso_. - Cale-se! – Indignado, Loki socou fortemente o braço do irmão, que sentiu apenas uma leve picada.

-Precisa fazer mais do que isso, e sem sua magia... – zombou Thor.

-Quietos, os dois! – a voz de Odin ressoou estrondosa pelo gabinete. Ambos congelaram imediatamente, olhando o rei com atenção. – Não há alternativa, pelo que vejo, somente essa: vocês deverão passar mais tempo juntos. É a única forma de se conhecerem de novo, de reiniciar a amizade.

-Pai! – protestou Loki.

-Isso é uma ordem! Você deverá treinar com Thor toda tarde, pois eu sei que não tem mais tutorias nesse período. Lembre-se que essa era a condição para ter sua magia de volta! E deverão ir à caça juntos, somente os dois, isso será uma ótima oportunidade de recriar laços. Thor, você que está acostumado a essa atividade, deverá preparar tudo para daqui a dois dias. Entendido?

-Sim, meu pai – Thor parecia desconfortável com a decisão.

-Você veio ao tribunal porque sabia dessa conversa? – perguntou Loki, enraivecido.

-Nosso pai tinha chamado.

Odin intervém: -Thor aceitou tudo de bom grado, Loki. Faça o mesmo.

Loki estava imóvel, como se estivesse em estado de choque. – Pai... não...

-Sem recusas, Loki, já informei. Eu ordeno e assim será feito. – E ele olhou bem nos olhos dele. – Não aceitarei desobediência à ordem do rei. Estão dispensados.

Thor foi o primeiro a sair, com expressão pensativa. Loki caminhou automaticamente, não percebendo o caminho que fazia, apenas se afastando de seu pai. Quando se deu conta estava no corredor de seus aposentos, e provavelmente passou por muitas pessoas sem cumprimentar. À sua porta estava seu irmão, que esperava por ele. – Loki?

O mais novo suspirou, olhando com ódio para Thor. – O que você quer?

-Acho que será um recomeço para gente. Você não vê isso? – Loki notou o olhar implorativo do outro. – Uma oportunidade para apagarmos algumas coisas.

-Você sabe que ainda posso contar tudo a eles.

Thor deu de ombros. – Eles não acreditarão em você, eu acho. Mas agora eu só gostaria de reatar com você.

Loki meneava a cabeça, incrédulo. – Esperou tanto tempo por quê?

-Antes você nem queria falar comigo, nem me olhava. Hoje, agora, a oportunidade surgiu.

O irmão mais novo estremeceu levemente. – Eu não sei, Thor. Só sei que estou em desvantagem sem minha magia, mas ainda sou perigoso, entendeu? – Ameaçou, estreitando os olhos. – Não ouse nada, não sou mais criança.

-Não somos mais, Loki. O que aconteceu foi uma ação de garoto.

Loki sorriu amargo. – Você não era mais um garoto.

Eles mantiveram o silêncio enquanto alguns guardas passaram pelo corredor fazendo a ronda. Loki pensou em fazer um escândalo, ali, deixar o irmão em situação vexatória, mas não fez. Não faria. Contar a todos a vergonha da família? Arrastar o nome de Thor na lama? Sua mãe iria ficar tão decepcionada...

-Eu só quero recomeçar, apenas isso. Mais uma chance.

O olhar de Thor desceu para o chão, contrito. Loki olhava para ele ainda com ódio, mas sentiu sua fortaleza balançar com as dúvidas que surgiram: ele estava mesmo arrependido, queria mesmo sua amizade? E por que não? Muitos anos tinham se passado, muitas coisas mudaram, Thor deve ter mudado. Ele precisava ter mudado.

No mais, Loki não tinha alternativa, não enquanto vivesse em Asgard. Teria que seguir as ordens do rei, do seu pai.

-Vamos ver, irmão. Deixemos as coisas acontecerem de forma natural.

Thor assentiu com a cabeça. – Então nos veremos amanhã, no treinamento?

-Sim, lá, não tenho escolha, não é mesmo? – Loki tinha uma expressão de desgosto. - Agora preciso entrar em meus aposentos, se me der licença.

-Claro. – E Thor libera a entrada para que seu irmão entrasse e fechasse a porta rapidamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Bordados. Pintura. E mais bordados.

Sigyn trabalhava sem cessar em seu enxoval para o futuro casamento com Theoric. Lady Snotra deu-lhe dúzias de lençóis, fronhas, colchas, cobertas, roupas de dormir, jogos de banho, em linho, seda, tule, cetim, tudo que possa constar em um enxoval apropriado de uma jovem da corte e que ela devia, agora, bordar com as letras T & S estilizadas com o brasão da casa de Theoric. Sua mãe fez questão de informar a todos que o casamento dela seria logo após sua maioridade, o que seria em pouco tempo, e que estavam recebendo presentes. Assim, a jovem foi recebendo uma profusão de objetos caros e interessantes, como vasos de Alfheim, porta-joias de ouro, candelabros, um lindo par de poltronas, diadema para ser usado em seu casamento, dado pela irmã da noiva, Alda, entre outros itens, tudo sendo estocado em uma sala cedida pela rainha. Snotra aguardava com ansiedade, porém, os presentes que viriam da família de Theoric e também da família real. O primeiro porque indicaria o quanto sua filha era querida, o que a tranquilizaria muito, e dos reis porque demonstraria a todos sua posição na sociedade asgardiana. A mãe de Sigyn torcia para que fosse um presente de muito valor, como uma carruagem, cavalos de sangue puro ou algo parecido.

Lady Snotra não era, na verdade, uma mulher ambiciosa, nunca almejou para si uma posição elevada. Ela se portava discretamente, vestia-se igualmente dessa forma e quando seu marido, na época, foi chamado para ser o general de Asgard, ela ficou bastante impressionada e temerosa ao mesmo tempo. Teria que sair de sua vila, de sua vida pacata, sem contratempos, onde tinha sua vizinhança e seus parentes e, também, uma pequena criação de animais. Suas pequenas filhas estavam crescendo felizes e saudáveis, era uma vida boa. Se não fosse uma pequena mágoa, a de não ter tido um filho homem, ela poderia ter afirmado que sua vida era perfeita. Seu marido, ela sentia, ficara decepcionado com isso e aos poucos foi se voltando para a filha mais nova, que tinha a energia de um garoto, sempre pronta para brincadeiras intensas.

A ida ao palácio foi para Snotra como um imenso sacrifício. As regras, as obrigações, as festas, tudo isso a sufocava. Não que ela não achasse o palácio belíssimo, imponente, impressionante, ela achava todas essas coisas. Já o havia visto apenas uma vez, na comemoração do nascimento do primogênito do rei, mas mesmo assim ficara apenas no imenso pátio central com a multidão, para reverenciar a família real. Mas uma coisa era admirar, como se admirasse uma pintura e depois pudesse ir embora para sua vida real, outra era viver dentro do quadro, como se estivesse presa para sempre naquele mundo colorido e estático.

Quando da morte de seu marido, Snotra sentiu como se tivessem lhe tirado o ar, ela teve que ser levada a Sala de Cura e lá ficou por vários dias, em choque. Suas filhas foram até ela depois, chorosas e perdidas. Eventualmente, ela teve que se reerguer e seguir em frente, cuidar do que restou de sua família. Da sua família sem homens. Snotra sabia que era primordial que elas casassem bem, senão o que seriam delas? Alda, sua mais velha, sempre foi mais fácil de lidar. Ela entendia sua mãe, procurava sempre agradá-la e não tornar-se um fardo. Casou-se assim que atingiu sua maioridade com um comerciante rico de Simek e lá vive há alguns anos com ele. Mas Sigyn sempre foi um problema. Snotra não sabe se foi um erro ter deixado seu marido tratá-la como um garoto, pois sua caçula tornou-se muito rebelde e com ideias próprias. Ela era muito inteligente, perspicaz e de temperamento forte, apesar de muito cativante. E era perdidamente apaixonada por Loki. Ele não gostava dela, ela não via isso? Seria uma bênção se sua filha se casasse com o príncipe, Snotra teria preferido o primogênito, muito mais agradável, mas príncipe era príncipe. O futuro de sua filha estaria garantido e Snotra poderia voltar a sua vila em paz, talvez voltar a ter alguma criação. Mas o destino seguia seu próprio rumo. Sigyn perseguia uma ilusão e sua mãe não conseguia dissuadi-la disso. Mesmo quando conseguiu um acordo com a família de Theoric e selando um futuro casamento entre ele e sua filha. O rapaz era benquisto na corte, a despeito de sua gagueira que adquiriu quando era criança, algum trauma, dizem. Esse casamento seria a salvação, o descanso finalmente para Snotra. Mas ainda, dia após dia, Sigyn mantinha essa estranha amizade com Loki, estragando sua reputação e ameaçando levar sua família consigo. Sua mãe torcia para que as coisas não piorassem até o matrimônio.

-Continue bordando, minha filha, e faça com muito cuidado. Serão as coisas de vocês.

Ela supervisionava o ponto que sua filha fazia, corrigindo ali e acolá. Snotra sabia que Sigyn odiava bordar, mas ela tinha que fazer, era o que mulheres faziam. Ela tinha que aceitar suas obrigações. A viúva observava a filha enquanto se lembrava da carta que havia mandado a uma família conhecida de Vanaheim. Ela aguardava ansiosa pela resposta, se essa família aceitaria hospedá-las por um tempo, até que Sigyn se casasse. _Era o melhor a se fazer_.

A jovem suspirava. O "T" seria muito fácil transformar em "L", pensou observando seu trabalho. E teria que fazê-lo, já que não iria se casar com Theoric, ela até pensava em qual seria sua atitude quando ele descobrisse isso. Diria "eu sinto muito"? Ou apenas apertaria sua mão, como se despedisse de um amigo? Sigyn achava que ele talvez chorasse. Ela prometeu a si mesma que não sorriria nesse dia, que teria que disfarçar ao máximo, não queria magoar o conselheiro. No fim, sua mãe ficaria feliz, pois ela estaria feliz, não é isso que as mães querem sempre?

-Você está errando o ponto, Sigyn! O que há de errado com você?

A jovem desfaz uma parte e recomeça o trabalho. Logo mais arranjaria uma desculpa, estaria cansada, dedos já formando bolha, e teria que dar uma volta para espairecer. Sua mãe iria insistir em acompanhá-la, mas ela diria que iria à biblioteca, e Snotra torceria o nariz e ficaria. Perfeito.

E assim aconteceu. Sigyn foi para os corredores externos quase saltitando, respirando profundamente os ares do palácio, em direção à biblioteca. Antes tinha enviado um bilhete ao seu amigo por meio de Ingrid, pedindo para se encontrarem lá, _por acaso_. Tinha que tomar cuidado extra dessa vez, sua mãe soube que haviam se encontrado na biblioteca e teve que convencê-la que foi o acaso. Chegando ao local, foi logo a sua mesa predileta, que fica em frente a uma grande janela com vistas aos jardins. Loki ainda não estava lá, devia ainda estar na tutoria, e ela procurou se ocupar com um livro qualquer enquanto aguardava.

Um barulho de uma cadeira se arrastando a surpreendeu, naquele horário poucas pessoas ficavam ali. Seria arriscado a verem com Loki? Contariam a sua mãe? Ela virou-se e, com surpresa, viu que era a mãe de seu amigo, elegantemente sentada e muito compenetrada na leitura de alguns livros antigos. Obviamente ela estava com suas duas aias e uma pequena escolta um pouco distante dela, mas atenta a qualquer movimentação suspeita próxima a rainha. Sigyn a reverenciou quando Frigga ergueu seu olhar para ela, mas não tentou se aproximar. A rainha retornou sua leitura e, vez ou outra, fazia algumas anotações. A jovem ficou em sua leitura de história, agora sobre o reino de Midgard, e às vezes olhava para a porta da biblioteca, como se essa ação fizesse surgir Loki, noutras vezes observava a rainha, que havia pegado mais livros. Nunca tinha visto a rainha na biblioteca, Frigga tinha seus livros prediletos em seus aposentos, e quando a rainha necessitava de alguma informação o bibliotecário se encarregava de entregar algum material selecionado. Desta vez, porém, parecia que a rainha queria ela mesma pesquisar.

A mãe de Loki lia o terceiro livro sobre a anatomia e fisiologia jotun descrita por um estudioso vanir há dois séculos. Ela teria que fazer um cruzamento de informações com as descrições sobre os elfos e ver o quanto seu filho tinha de um e de outro. Seu temor era que Loki tivesse formado uma terceira característica, já que era mestiço de ambas as raças. Seria primordial que os curadores fizessem uns exames nele e investigassem sobre suas funções, mas isso seria confessar que ele não era dela, da sua verdadeira origem. Certamente eles se calariam se os reis assim o quisessem, porém era arriscado demais. O próprio Loki acharia estranhas essas investigações em relação ao seu corpo. Não, ela teria que pensar em outra coisa.

Um ponto interessante que ela achou em um dos textos seria sobre a demora no amadurecimento dos jovens elfos. Seria apenas com dois mil anos que poderiam ser aptos para o casamento. Por Norns, Loki não tinha esse tempo, esperar por mais 900 anos? Muita coisa poderia acontecer nesse tempo, ele poderia se investigar e descobrir tudo!

Frigga colocou as mãos no rosto, em cansaço. Talvez fosse melhor confessar tudo a ele, o que Loki faria contra seus pais adotivos? Ele a amava, ela tinha certeza disso, e é o que bastava, por ela era provável que ele não fosse contra Asgard, que não fizesse escândalo. _Mas ele me amaria depois de saber de tudo?_ _Pouparia o reino?_

Seu filho necessita seguir o rumo asgardiano, ele já alcançou a maioridade Aesir e deve se casar. Se ele já sentisse desejos, talvez a sua amiga fosse uma boa opção, Loki não a veria somente como amiga. Frigga olhou para a moça logo adiante, Sigyn estava olhando para a janela com olhar sonhador. Ela era linda, qualquer rapaz a teria arrebatado para si com aquela beleza, se ela tivesse dado a chance que ela dava para Loki. Sim, era isso, seu filho precisava ser instigado pelo desejo.

Frigga teria que checar suas ervas e substâncias, consultar algumas anciãs de Asgard com experiência em poções. Sim, ela se decidira, criaria uma poção para Loki e, talvez, ele alcançasse de verdade a maioridade. Que Norns a ajudassem!

~o~

Loki não havia dormido bem. Alguns pesadelos o assombraram, fazendo com que ele revirasse diversas vezes em sua cama. Os pesadelos tinham um rosto e um nome, mas ele procurou esquecê-los quando o dia raiou: não iria tratar daquilo naquele momento.

Ainda deitado ficou mexendo seus dedos no ar, traçando linhas imaginárias enquanto balbuciava sem palavras, às vezes com expressividade, noutras com suavidade estampada no rosto. Nada acontecia, e ele olhava para suas pulseiras com ódio. Loki voltava a riscar no ar alguns encantamentos sem eficácia, tentando não esquecer como se fazia, inclinando a mão sutilmente, depois avançando o dedo indicador rapidamente e o recolhendo na mesma velocidade, e fazendo quatro círculos na sequencia. Sorria. Ainda se lembrava, sempre se lembraria. Esse era um dos feitiços que abria portais para os outros reinos, há muito custo o príncipe aprendera a sequência inteira dessa magia, poucos o conheciam. Havia aprendido em uma de suas viagens a Vanaheim com uma feiticeira que morava perto de uma vila de camponeses. Sua mãe estava visitando seus parentes e Loki havia ficado no palácio vanir com o tempo livre. Malvik não se encontrava, as princesas estavam em passeio pela feira que os nômades haviam montado e nada tinha de interessante a se fazer na corte. Exceto ir até aquela feiticeira que ele ouvira falar por um dos serviçais.

Ele tinha uma carruagem à disposição e cavalos, caso necessitasse. Preferiu cavalgar, sem escolta, não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua empreitada e após quase uma hora chegou ao local pretendido. Loki admitiu que não era o que esperava, a casa da feiticeira era uma tapera muito mal feita, construída embaixo de uma colina, como casa de castor ou algum outro bicho. Ele sempre se perguntou por que muitos feiticeiros viviam tão mal, era de se esperar, pelo preço que cobravam seus serviços, que tivessem um bom dinheiro e que o usassem em benefício próprio. Era como se vivessem sob alguma maldição.

Ela logo apareceu na soleira e seu aspecto correspondia a sua moradia, e se Loki não soubesse que ela era uma bruxa, iria ficar em dúvida se era um homem ou uma mulher. Sua velhice era evidente pelos cabelos brancos desgrenhados, rugas proeminentes e pele flácida. Seus olhos, porém, tinham uma vivacidade estranha e quando encarou o jovem logo sorriu. – Hum... um príncipe aqui em meu humilde lar. Ele procura o conhecimento. Nada de adivinhação sobre o futuro? Nada de feitiços de amor? Ou de poder?

-Não dizem que "conhecimento é poder"? Talvez eu esteja apenas fazendo o caminho mais longo.

Por uma boa porção de moedas de ouro ela ensinou muitas coisas a ele. Como fazer uma boa água tornar-se sangue, uma pessoa sã perder sua mente, deixar mulheres jovens estéreis, entre outras maldições. Loki fora muitas tardes naquele lugar e a bruxa tinha paciência no ensinamento, também encantada com a avidez do príncipe no aprendizado. O feitiço que Loki mais se interessou foi de construir portais para outros mundos, extremamente complexo e de difícil execução. Dependia da posição das mãos, cujos dedos deveriam se mover como se riscassem runas específicas no ar, juntamente com o momento da respiração e das palavras certas no momento certo. Nem todos conseguiam, mesmo seguindo todos os procedimentos e isso era um mistério que rondava os nove reinos, algumas magias escolhiam seu mago, não o contrário.

Loki cansou-se de treinar em sua cama seus feitiços de mentira e foi se banhar. Enquanto tomava seu banho, procurou mergulhar a cabeça diversas vezes na banheira, como se a água levasse todos os maus pensamentos. À tarde teria treinamento. Ele entendia o fascínio dos Aesir pelo exercício e pelo combate, afinal, foi por eles que conquistaram praticamente todos os reinos conhecidos. Mas não entendia por que _ele_ tinha que participar daquilo tudo. Não bastava Thor? Seu pai era obcecado pela guerra, mesmo sendo denominado por muitos como o rei da paz. Odin preparava Asgard o tempo todo para uma batalha iminente, ao mesmo tempo em que pavoneava a harmonia entre seus aliados e inimigos domados. Consultava Brokk com frequência na fabricação de novos utensílios de combate, como espadas que avisavam da aproximação do inimigo (1), de flechas que perseguiam o adversário até alcançá-lo, lanças de alcance longuíssimos, entre outros itens da engenharia anã. O exército asgardiano treinava todos os dias nesses mil anos, prontos para qualquer combate extensivo. Havia, é claro, alguns conflitos locais, mas nada que os guardas das patrulhas não resolvessem de imediato.

Porém, com esse afã pela batalha, muitos guerreiros tornaram-se agressivos e ansiosos por combates, e alguns anos após vencerem Jotunheim, os conflitos entre si, que eram ocasionais, haviam se acirrado. Por isso Odin, todo ano, estipulara competições de força entre eles, o melhor de todos recebia uma medalha de honra e uma festa digna de um campeão. Thor era excluído do evento devido sua superioridade evidente, mas participava no incentivo aos competidores.

Após o banho, Loki se vestiu e, quando colocou sua capa para ir às aulas da manhã, ouviu uma batida tímida na porta. Permitindo que adentrassem, Loki viu a serviçal Ingrid entrando de cabeça baixa com uma bandeja do desjejum, que logo depositou na mesa. E tinha um papel em sua mão. – Alteza, um recado para o senhor.

-Obrigado, pode se retirar.

Era o recado de Sigyn, ela querendo encontrá-lo na biblioteca após suas aulas. Após beliscar alguma comida, ele sai pelos corredores em direção a sala de aula. O problema de sua amiga passeava pela sua mente todos os dias: Sigyn iria se casar, Sigyn não queria se casar. E, com certeza, era por causa dele. Loki sentiu culpa, sentiu seu coração se apertar com o pensamento dela infeliz, para sempre encerrada em uma vida aquém do que ela merecia. Mas ele tinha o direito de impedir, ele que não a via senão como uma amiga, uma irmã? Sigyn não hesitaria em casar-se com ele, mesmo nessas condições. O que ela pensava, realmente? Que viver como irmãos seria o suficiente para ela? _Droga_.

Talvez, se apenas a deixassem por mais tempo solteira, se ela pudesse conhecer outros nobres ou guerreiros nos bailes de Asgard ou Vanaheim, talvez ela encontrasse seu verdadeiro amor. Loki fez uma careta para isso, ele não acreditava em amor. Ou antes, achava isso uma tolice, para ele o que importava são as conveniências. Era conveniente se casar com uma ou outra? Era bonita, ao menos? Que seja. Mas para ela as coisas funcionavam diferentes e ele queria mesmo que ela fosse feliz dentro do que ela achava que era felicidade. Não iria tolerar que Theoric ou qualquer outro a fizesse infeliz.

E era provável que acompanharia o destino de Sigyn por muito tempo, visto a recusa de seu pai de lhe dar uma embaixada, negando a oportunidade de ele ir embora. Mas teria que ficar mesmo? Loki sacudiu a cabeça em desalento. Viver clandestino seria uma opção, uma opção triste. Talvez em Midgard, onde há tantas oportunidades, e ele não precisaria se apresentar a corte nenhuma. Sua mente vagou agora em esperanças inúteis, ele poderia levar Sigyn consigo, poderia pedir a sua mãe sua parte da herança e partir, uma nova vida para ele e para sua amiga.

Esses planos, de certa forma, faziam bem a ele, davam-lhe esperança de que alguma coisa poderia mudar.

A imagem de seu irmão sozinho, governando Asgard, surgiu em sua mente. Por que pensava naquele idiota? Ele viveria bem, feliz, havia bajuladores suficientes para deixá-lo satisfeito, e com uma bela rainha vanir ao lado. Sem problemas. _Sim, sem problemas!_

Após as aulas ele foi direto à biblioteca para procurar por ela e viu logo o que procurava. Ele a olhou quando pisou na biblioteca, sua amiga ficava sempre na mesma mesa, e a luz que estava incidindo sobre ela a deixava mais bela. Sigyn já estava olhando para ele e balançava a cabeça em negativa, como se o avisasse de algo. Loki olhou para os lados e viu o que ela tentava lhe avisar: a presença de sua mãe.

Frigga sorria para ele, já atenta a sua presença. Delicadamente ela foi fechando alguns livros e colocando suas anotações dentro de uma pasta de couro enquanto aguardava a vinda de seu filho. Suas aias sutilmente se afastaram.

-Minha mãe. – Loki fez uma leve mesura e pegando na mão dela, depositando um beijo. – Nunca a vi na biblioteca, algum motivo especial?

-Nenhum, Loki. Apenas revendo sobre algumas culturas, curiosidades de rainha. – Ela empurrou alguns livros de lado. - Você não devia estar na sua aula?

Ele deu um risinho, sentando-se ao lado dela. – A de hoje já terminou. Pensei em pegar um livro sobre o tema que abordamos, mas acho que farei isso no fim da tarde.

Frigga franziu a testa, seu filho mentia abertamente para ela. – Hoje você terá treinamento com Thor? – Ele assentiu, fazendo uma careta. – Será muito bom para vocês dois, fiquei feliz com a decisão de seu pai. – A mãe dele acaricia os cabelos do rapaz. – Você vai ver, será tudo como antes entre vocês e isso me fará a uma mãe muito feliz.

Loki pode sentir a chantagem por trás das palavras, mas não respondeu a isso. Era uma chantagem que funcionava, Loki prezava pela felicidade de Frigga, sempre. A ideia de fugir veio novamente, se ele fugisse, ela não ficaria extremamente magoada? Pensou no rosto dela, límpido, calmo e belo, transfigurado pela decepção e mágoa. Sigyn ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar, virando algumas páginas e ele pode ouvir um suspiro de tédio vindo dela. Seria, então, sua amiga a ficar decepcionada? No fim, tudo era uma escolha vã, a quem você decepcionaria menos ou mais.

-Mãe, mestre Hauge ofereceu-me o laboratório dele em Vanaheim para estudos. Eu poderia ir uma vez por semana.

Ela meneou a cabeça. – Loki, não. Já conversamos sobre isso. Você precisa se concentrar, no momento, em fazer o treinamento. Seu pai ficará feliz, e você recuperará sua magia. – E Frigga dá-lhe um olhar significativo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Eu sei, mas até quando precisarei frequentar esses ridículos treinamentos?

-Você sabe que não são ridículos. São necessários. – Loki faz beicinho, e sua mãe não resiste e o abraça ternamente. – Meu querido, - disse baixinho, enquanto depositava um beijo na fronte do filho, - você vai conseguir e, com certeza, daqui alguns anos riremos os dois juntos sobre tudo isso. O tempo costuma fazer mágicas.

Ele suspirou, concordando com a cabeça. Sua mãe ajeita a franja do filho que caía pelo rosto. – Vou ter que cortar esse cabelo, está muito comprido.

-Eu gosto dele assim. E Sigyn também. – Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

-Quando ela for sua noiva, e não de outro, a opinião dela terá seu peso. – Frigga voltou-se para a jovem, que agora havia se levantado e fazia uma mesura para a rainha e para o príncipe e saía do ambiente.

Loki também se levantou, aprumando-se. – Hum, estou atrasado, e terei que comer algo antes do treinamento. – Novamente ela detectou outra mentira. - Com sua licença, minha mãe.

A rainha assentiu e seu filho saiu praticamente correndo em direção aos corredores externos.

Loki logo alcançou Sigyn, que se dirigia para os jardins. – Desculpe-me, não deu para não ir até a minha mãe.

-Eu entendo, – disse ela olhando para os lados. Vários serviçais passavam observando os dois. – Minha mãe vai saber desse nosso encontro. Tsc.

-Bom, cara amiga, já que ela irá saber, vamos providenciar que ela tenha mais coisas por quais reclamar. – Ele sorria abertamente. – Vamos fazer um piquenique?

Ela riu. – Mas como, Loki? Não trouxe nada!

Desta vez foi ele quem riu, e a puxou pela mão em direção a cozinha do palácio. Vários serviçais trabalhavam freneticamente na preparação do almoço e de alguns itens para o jantar que necessitavam curar ou ficar de molho em especiarias diversas. O cozinheiro principal, quando viu Loki, logo fez uma reverência. O restante do grupo o acompanhou quase que imediatamente. – Alteza, que honra sua visita!

-Kapp, gostaríamos de alguns itens para um piquenique, além do cesto, talheres e copos. O que temos para o almoço?

-Oh, temos preparado a carne, o pão, queijos, frutas secas, o que quiser, Alteza. – O cozinheiro estava um pouco apreensivo.

-Mande levar agora tudo isso e bastante vinho dentro de um cesto até a parte norte do jardim real, próximo às dryas. Não se esqueça de uma toalha razoavelmente grande.

Eles saíram sorrindo, entusiasmados, de mãos dadas pelos jardins comuns em direção ao da realeza. Todos que passavam por eles comentavam ou balançavam a cabeça em reprovação. Alguns serviçais cochichavam e saíram correndo. Loki viu alguns guardas os acompanhando de longe.

-Bom, sua mãe terá agora um bom motivo para se chatear.

Sigyn levantou sua mão com a de Loki e beijou a do amigo, suavemente. – Eu não me importo.

_Eu sim_, ele pensou enquanto a observava. Uma súbita vontade de beijá-la o acometeu e Loki desvencilhou-se dela de imediato. Sigyn notou uma mudança nele, mas não disse nada. Ambos se dirigiram para o local do piquenique e, em pouco tempo, os serviçais levaram a encomenda. – Está com fome, Lady Sigyn? – indagou o príncipe assim que ficaram a sós.

-Sim, Alteza, comeria até um javali.

Loki franziu a testa. – Está parecendo Thor! E não acredito que uma donzela _tão frágil_ comeria um javali.

-Então você não entende nada de donzelas frágeis. Nem de Sigyn.

Ele retirou um pedaço de queijo e ofereceu à amiga. A jovem mordiscou a oferta, roçando seus lábios nos dedos dele. Loki a observava com atenção, Sigyn era tão bonita! Seria uma esposa adequada, por que não? Ele tentava enxergar nela algo além de uma irmã, queria se sentir atraído. Loki podia beijá-la ali, seria tão fácil, e talvez aí pudesse ver algo além de fraternidade.

Sigyn pegou algumas frutas secas e deu na boca do amigo. Loki aproveitou e reteve a mão dela, depositando-lhe um beijo na palma. Ele sentiu o estremecimento da donzela e a puxou delicadamente para si, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, testando suas emoções. Sigyn estremeceu mais ainda, e não ousou se mexer além do necessário. Quando se separaram, Loki olhava para ela em avaliação. Não, ele não sentira nada de especial, apenas um pouco de constrangimento. Ela, ao contrário, estava muito ruborizada e sorridente.

-Hum...

Loki sorriu, agora arrependido. – Vamos comer, é melhor.

Sigyn desviou o olhar, indo analisar o conteúdo do cesto. –Essa carne não é de javali, por Norns! - E riram.

Após algum tempo, quando estavam terminando de tomar todo o vinho, Loki avistou alguém se aproximando rapidamente deles. – Oh, Sigyn, acho que Theoric está vindo para cá.

Ela engasgou, levantando-se rapidamente, um pouco tonta. – Loki, e agora?

-Venha! – Ele a puxou pelo braço, rindo da situação absurda na qual se encontravam. Correram pelo jardim, indo pelas alamedas, atrás de chafariz, até chegarem numa parte mais densa de flores e arbustos. – Ele está ainda no nosso encalço?

Sigyn caiu na risada, sentindo-se leve, talvez o vinho a tenha deixado assim, talvez o beijo. Ou a quentura que saía da mão de Loki e ia direto para o coração dela. – Não sei, Loken, só sei que quero ficar aqui com você.

- Oh, os fugitivos! – grita uma voz muito alegre.

- Idunn, silêncio! – pede Loki fingindo seriedade.

A dona do pomar aproximou-se dele e estava com um vestido um tanto transparente e esvoaçante. – Ele achará vocês aqui, possivelmente. Melhor irem para as árvores! Vão!

_Como ela sabia o que acontecia?_

Eles correm na direção que ela apontava e Loki ajudou Sigyn a escalar uma das árvores. Ele foi logo atrás, subindo rapidamente nos galhos. Idunn permaneceu no chão, dando pulinhos alegres em direção contrária a deles. Theoric logo se aproximou, sua expressão carrancuda e bochechas vermelhas. Os dois jovens viram Idunn e ele conversando algo rapidamente, ela apontando ao longe, para onde o conselheiro encaminha-se a passos largos.

Loki e Sigyn começam a rir sem se conterem, o vinho fazendo seu efeito. A jovem de cabelos brancos vai até a árvore deles e olha para cima. – Comam das maçãs, farão muito bem, minhas crianças! Agora terei que ir, adeus!

-Ah, eu poderia ficar aqui a tarde inteira! – disse Sigyn, encostando-se a um dos enormes galhos e fechando os olhos. – Está um tempo tão agradável!

-Está seco, - observou Loki, lembrando-se da reunião do Conselho outro dia. – Sinto falta da chuva.

-Você odeia chuva, meu amigo. Ela estraga seu penteado, você mesmo já disse.

Loki deu uma risada, também se encostando a um galho, observando o farfalhar das folhas. Estava tudo tão perfeito, ele pensou, Sigyn era adorável, a melhor companhia possível. Sim, talvez ele devesse toma-la de Theoric e se casar com ela. Talvez o amor viesse depois, isso não era impossível. Talvez...

-LOKI!

_Oh, essa era a voz de Thor?_

-Eu sei que está por aqui, irmão! Apareça!

Thor olhava para todos os lados, junto com Fandral, investigando qualquer barulho, a procura do príncipe. Loki olhava os dois do alto e segurou-se para não rir. – Irmão, o que tanto me procura?

O outro olhou para cima, finalmente enxergando o irmão caçula. – Ah, os serviçais informaram corretamente! Você se esqueceu? Do nosso treinamento?

- Loki ficou com medo de treinar? – Acusou Fandral, risonho. – Eu não ia bater tão forte, só um pouco.

-Ele está mentindo, Loki, você só iria treinar comigo. Ninguém encosta a mão em você, a não ser eu.

-Thor, seu imbecil, eu não tenho medo de nada! Apenas me esqueci desse treinamento idiota. - _Droga_.

-Oh, vejo Lady Sigyn também aqui, - Fandral já olhava para ela com muito interesse. – Está deslumbrante, cara donzela. – Sigyn corou ao mesmo tempo em que disfarçava um sorriso.

-Ela não é para seus olhos, - rosnou Loki.

-Desçam daí os dois! – Ordenou Thor, impaciente. – Loki, você está muito atrasado! O general o espera também nos campos de treinamento.

Sigyn foi a primeira a descer, ajudada logo por Fandral com as mãos dele firmes na sua cintura. Ela o afastou levemente, o guerreiro insistente em sua aproximação. Loki logo saltou ao chão, desequilibrando-se um pouco, sendo salvo por Thor que o enlaçou pela cintura. – Tudo bem, irmão?

-Tudo bem, agora me solte.

Thor, em vez de soltá-lo, abraça o irmão totalmente enquanto dava risada. – Você vai fugir, eu sei, portanto não o soltarei até que me prometa que irá ao treinamento.

-THOR! Se eu tivesse minha magia, você estaria morto! Solte-me, seu grosseiro! – o príncipe tentava se desvencilhar das mãos e braços enormes do irmão.

Fandral gargalhava. – Ele está bem ruborizado, Thor! Por Norns, parece uma donzela em perigo!

Num átimo, Loki pisa com muita força no pé do irmão que urra de dor e se afasta. Aproveitando o momento, também se aproxima de Fandral e desfere um soco no rosto do guerreiro. – Quem é a donzela agora?

Sigyn foi atrás de alguma pedra e, quando a achou, apontou para os dois guerreiros. – Eu sei acertar com umas pedras, só pedirem.

Thor já havia se recomposto e olhava para os dois arfando. – Isso doeu, Loki! E olha o que fez com nosso amigo! Está tudo bem, Fandral?

O outro tinha uma mão no nariz, que sangrava um pouco. – Está doendo, seu miserável! Eu ia às tabernas hoje!

-Calma, - disse o primeiro príncipe, - você sabe que as mulheres adoram homens com cicatrizes de lutas.

-Hum... Tem razão! – E Fandral sorriu enquanto um filete de sangue escorria pelo queixo.

Sigyn rolou os olhos, jogando a pedra ao chão. – Eu preciso ir, mamãe deve estar me esperando.

-Tudo bem, Sigyn, – disse Loki, com expressão derrotada. – Podemos nos ver no jantar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e, após uma mesura para os rapazes, ela partiu apressadamente.

Thor pigarreou: - Então, Loki, vamos?

Os pátios de treinamento estavam cheios naquela tarde. Cada combatente treinavam em uma modalidade específica, seja luta com espada, corporal, com adagas ou lanças, ou mesmo condicionamento físico como corridas de curta distância, com obstáculos, etc. O exército asgardiano era composto, em sua maioria, de homens provindos de vilas pobres, como Klisnr e Skedsmo, e recebiam soldo suficiente para sustentar a si e as suas famílias e, dependendo das honrarias que granjeavam no decorrer de sua vida guerreira, poder-se-ia receber, também, terras para moradia e plantio. Ademais, pertencer ao exército Aesir era ter um status que nunca receberiam plantando trigo ou cuidado do gado.

A realeza e os nobres tinham pátios exclusivos, dos quais o restante não era autorizado a se aproximar, somente quando chamados para servir de alvo móvel para algum deles ou na falta de oponentes. Loki chegou ladeado por Thor e Fandral e ficaram próximos a Sif, Hogun, Volstagg. Decidido a tornar as coisas difíceis para seu irmão, Loki logo sentou em um banco e cruzou os braços.

Fandral foi até uma mesa que continha diversas armas, como espadas, adagas, lanças, arco e flecha e escolheu a primeira espada que viu. Fez alguns movimentos com ela, como se a testasse, e voltou para seu amigo sorrindo. – Thor, vou treinar com o general. – Ele apontou para um homem corpulento que estava um pouco distante deles. – Você ficará com a donzelinha?

Loki anotou mentalmente que, após recuperar sua magia, transformará Fandral em algo bem desagradável. Mas, no momento, limitou-se a olhar suas unhas com bastante interesse.

Com o guerreiro longe, Thor vai até a mesa e escolhe duas espadas, entregando uma delas ao irmão. – Vamos, hora de treinar.

-Estou com minhas roupas de estudante, acho que não estou apto para o treinamento _hoje_.

-Tire a capa, o casaco e a túnica, se quiser. O tempo está quente, bem agradável. – Como se para incentivar o irmão, Thor retira sua túnica, ficando apenas de calças e botas. – Vamos, sua vez.

O outro suspirou exasperado e retira sua capa com cuidado, depositando-a delicadamente no banco. Seu casaco foi retirado e dobrado com perfeição. – Estou pronto, - e bufou.

Assim que seu irmão empunhou sua espada, um golpe foi desferido contra Loki, que mal conseguiu se defender. – Elemento surpresa? – Thor respondeu com um sorriso arrogante. - Vamos ver o que mais tem para mostrar. – E ele lançou um contragolpe sem muita força pela lateral, facilmente combatido por Thor. Seu irmão mais velho sorria enquanto lutava, observando atento às carrancas do caçula. – Estou fora de forma, o que é óbvio, - justificou-se o mais novo.

-Por isso está aqui, irmão. – Thor se defendeu de outro golpe apenas empurrando a espada de Loki para o lado. – Você precisa encorpar, está muito magro, sempre foi.

-Não preciso ficar enorme e gordo igual a você. – Outro golpe contra o irmão.

-Eu, gordo? – Ele se defendeu do golpe e aproveitou para empurrar o irmão ao chão. – As damas não acham isso.

Loki foi se levantando enquanto rolava os olhos. – Elas devem gritar de alívio quando você sai de cima, e não pelo prazer.

-Oh, agora você está ofendendo, - disse ele rindo e desferindo outro golpe em Loki. – Eu sempre dou prazer a elas, em todas as posições.

O mais novo dá um contragolpe mais forte, pegando Thor de surpresa e quase arranhando o braço dele. – Não seja vulgar, irmão, não quero detalhes.

-Loki, você ainda é puro?

-O quê? – E um golpe de Thor faz com que a espada de Loki voe para longe, quase acertando Fandral.

-Ei, tomem cuidado aí! – Grita o guerreiro. - Preciso estar inteiro hoje.

-Não lhe dei o direito de perguntar sobre isso, Thor. – Loki olhava sério para o irmão, com expressão magoada.

-Tudo bem, vamos prosseguir, e agora sem espadas, o que acha?

O outro deu de ombros e Thor jogou sua espada próximo ao banco. Ele começou a rodear seu irmão, observando uma chance de derrubá-lo. – Loki, eu poderia facilmente dominá-lo, tente não ficar tão próximo.

O segundo príncipe suspirou pesadamente, se movimentando mais e tentando escapar das garras do irmão. Thor avançou sobre ele rapidamente, porém Loki se esquivou com destreza e mais rápido ainda. Seu corpo esguio mostrava vantagens, afinal. O irmão mais velho tentou mais algumas vezes, e todas as vezes Loki se mostrou escorregadio. Um sorriso de zombaria já apontava nele.

-Vamos lá, Thor. Você está lutando como uma moça! – gritou Fandral se aproximando, totalmente suado e com um corte feio na testa. O sangue escorria pelo seu rosto, novamente. Volstagg, Hogun e Sif também se aproximaram e fizeram coro com Fandral. – Dê um golpe logo!

Incentivado pelos amigos, Thor desfere uma pancada com seus pés contra Loki, atingindo seu irmão no rosto e o derrubando de lado com força. Um barulho de algo se partindo foi ouvido por todos quando da queda do príncipe, que cuspiu sangue freneticamente.

-Norns, você matou ele? – perguntou Volstagg indo velozmente para um Loki gemendo. – Hum... não, ele tá vivo. BARD!

O serviçal veio correndo, apavorado. – Sim, senhor.

-Pegue uma toalha para estancar o sangue. Depois peça para Alfarin chamar rapidamente os curadores. AGORA.

Thor estava debruçado sobre Loki com olhar miserável. – Não queria, irmão, aguente firme!

-Ele vai sobreviver, Thor! – disse o outro guerreiro - Se ele não aguentar, é porque Norns assim o quiseram. Mas vai aguentar, não é, príncipe?

Tudo o que conseguiu foram gemidos de Loki, que ainda cuspia sangue. O serviçal chegou naquele momento com toalhas para limpar e estancar a hemorragia. Em menos de um minuto vários curadores chegaram correndo, com maca para levá-lo a Sala de Cura.

-Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Sif com olhar sério.

-Espero que sim, – disse Thor que foi correndo acompanhar o irmão.

~o~

-Espere, Loki, deixa mais um pouco em sua testa! – reclamou Sigyn enquanto colocava um pano úmido nele.

-Não, estou bem! Sigyn, por favor...

Os curadores tinham feito os procedimentos emergenciais no príncipe e o enfaixaram na altura do tórax, liberando-o logo a seguir. Recomendaram fortemente que ele não fizesse esforços durante três dias, quando os curadores fariam nova avaliação e, talvez, o liberassem em definitivo.

Em seu quarto ele estava em companhia de Thor, que o olhava com uma expressão culpada, de Sigyn, que logo soube de sua ida a Sala de Cura pelos serviçais e de Idunn, que ele não tinha a menor ideia como ela soube. Seus pais ainda não sabiam, a pedido dele. "Não foi nada, estou ótimo, não quero minha mãe preocupada".

Idunn ria ao observar o príncipe na cama, e aproximou uma metade de maçã dourada perto dele. Além das faixas envolvendo seu tórax, havia um hematoma feio de um lado do rosto. – Coma das minhas maçãs e ficará logo bem, nem cicatriz restará. – Ela olha para Thor, que permanecia perto da cama observando a cena. – Você bateu muito forte nele, e no rosto! Eu amo o rosto dele, tão bonito! Da próxima vez bata apenas no braço, ou na barriga...

-Idunn, - cortou Sigyn, - ele ficará com dores mesmo assim!

-Mas pelo menos salva o rosto, – ponderou a outra. Thor segurava um riso. – Se ele dormisse comigo, eu poderia implorar que nem batessem nele, mas ele dorme? Loki me recusa sempre, o que eu acho nada normal, mas compreensível.

-Compreensível? – Perguntou o irmão mais velho.

-Sim, compreensível – Loki fechou os olhos enquanto comia da fruta, se preparando pelo que viria. – Ele é virgem, intocado, e deve estar temeroso de uma primeira noite comigo. Apesar de que eu disse a ele que iria com calma, mas não adiantou. – Idunn coloca sua mão na coxa do segundo príncipe, que sentiu um rubor se espalhar por todo seu rosto. – Eu sou cuidadosa, Loki, e talvez uma boa professora. – Ela piscou para ele. – Não é mesmo, Thor?

-Sim, a melhor. – O guerreiro sorriu abertamente.

-Olha, podíamos fazer os três, assim não se sentiria sozinho comigo, Loki, o que acha? Seu irmão estaria com você, para qualquer coisa.

-Idunn! – exclamou Sigyn com o rosto em chamas.

Uma risada inesperada saiu de Loki, que logo se tornou uma gargalhada. – Isso é tão absurdo! – E ele ria mais ainda, gemendo de dor logo depois.

-Fico feliz que gostou! – disse a dona das maçãs douradas, batendo palmas alegremente. – Podemos fazer isso hoje mesmo, talvez agora?

-Não, não! – Loki ainda ria. – Eu temo declinar do convite. Não estou em condições físicas.

-Idunn, isso é extremamente inapropriado! – reclamou a amiga de Loki. – Não se pode dizer essas coisas assim e... e...

-Oh, entendo. – Remendou a outra. – Você gostaria de participar também? Eu não me oponho.

-Nem eu. – Thor respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Sigyn ficou muda e sua amiga tomou isso como um assentimento. Loki gemeu constrangido.

-Ótimo! – Idunn deita-se ao lado de Loki, inclinando-se para ele, enquanto o príncipe segurava o pano úmido em sua testa. Ela dá um beijo na bochecha dele lentamente, cantarolando de modo suave. – Eu adoro seu cheiro, cheiro de bebê.

Sigyn observava a cena estática, sentindo algo contorcer-se em seu estômago, mas não era de todo mal. Era diferente. Sua respiração ficou mais profunda e, quando percebeu, estava forçando seus dedos em sua coxa.

Loki logo afastou Idunn delicadamente, erguendo-se da cama com dificuldade. – Ficará para uma próxima, Lady Idunn. – E fez uma leve e irônica mesura.

-Oh, que pena! Assim fico com mais vontade e será pior para você, você sabe.

-E o discurso de ser "cuidadosa" e uma "boa professora"?

-Posso ser tudo isso, se quiser. – Loki meneou a cabeça e sentou-se na poltrona, longe de Idunn. – Tenho orgulho de ensinar o que é importante para os príncipes e reis de Asgard. Seu pai...

-Não! – protestou Loki e Thor ao mesmo tempo.

-Calma, rapazes, ele não tinha laços com a rainha, ainda.

-Quero ser poupado disso, – avisou Loki sério.

-Hum... Então contarei outra história. De Thor! – o primeiro príncipe franziu a testa. – Eu fui a primeira pessoa a segurá-lo quando ele nasceu, depois da rainha e do rei, é claro. Soprei minhas bênçãos para você, Thor, para que você fosse forte e destemido, o campeão de Asgard. Acho que fui bem sucedida. – Ela sorriu. – Mas pelas minhas visões você seria o único filho, não é engraçado? Loki, você veio depois, mas a rainha estava em Vanaheim, eu nem sabia que ela estava grávida, não pude derramar minhas bênçãos, desejar meus votos. – Idunn suspirou. – Aquela guerra foi terrível, eu me escondi em cavernas, era o único lugar seguro. Quase destruíram todo meu pomar. Frigga trouxe você nos braços dela e eu assim que o vi eu o beijei na testa, você estava tão frio! Mas não consegui ter visões de você, porém desejei que fosse muito amado. Era o que eu pude fazer.

Loki olhava para ela sombriamente. – Não desejou que eu fosse destemido também? Um campeão?

-Nem todos podem ser campeões, e eu não posso lançar bênçãos desse tipo sem uma visão antes, Norns não me revelaram. Era o que eu pude fazer. É o que eu _posso_ fazer.

~o~

Frigga abriu a grande porta de carvalho que ficava em um corredor pouco frequentado do palácio. Sua escolta ficou a postos na entrada, e ela entrou numa grande sala oval, mal cuidada e com apenas uma iluminação vinda das janelas empoeiradas. A rainha localizou algumas velas apagadas dispostas pelo ambiente e, com um estalo, todas se acenderam.

Ela encaminhou-se para uma estante imensa, com diversas gavetinhas, portas de vidro, outras de madeira, um tanto envelhecida e parecia sem uso. Abrindo uma daquelas gavetinhas, ela retira algumas folhas e troncos de uma erva espinhosa. Ela vai até a janela e observa as folhas contra a luz: iriam servir. Faz essa mesma inspeção com mais três itens, armazenando cada um separadamente em folhas de papel dobradas que formavam um bolso.

Naquele mesmo dia recebeu a visita de Lady Arnes, uma das asgardianas mais antigas do reino, com experiência em poções e curas, além de ter atuado como curadora do palácio por três séculos. Frigga também a chamara por uma característica especial: ela era muito discreta e confiável. Mostrou a ela os ingredientes que colhera em sua estante e disse vagamente do seu propósito: ajudar alguém que, mesmo alcançando maioridade, ainda era assexuado, sem desejos.

Arnes franziu a testa com o caso, mas não perguntou nada sobre a pessoa. – Minha rainha, não tivemos muitos casos assim, apenas um, que eu me recorde. A pessoa em questão teve sua vida normalizada.

-Fico feliz em saber. Esses meus ingredientes estão de acordo? Minha memória não me falhou?

A anciã sorriu levemente. – Não, Majestade, estão todos de acordo. Só precisamos do momento propício para prepara-la. Porém...

-Sim?

-Às vezes o efeito não é o mesmo para todos os pacientes. Pode demorar, poderemos ter efeitos colaterais. Seria bem recomendável se examinássemos a pessoa.

-Não! – cortou Frigga. – Não é necessário, teremos que fazer isso sem os exames.

Lady Arnes assentiu. – Como queira, minha rainha. E quando prepraremos?

-O mais rápido possível.

* * *

(1) Sim, tirei do Senhor dos Anéis. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Fico muito feliz com comentários! Isso me estimula ainda mais a escrever! E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!**

**t wadney- realmente, quando Loki descobrir, quero nem ver! rsrs Agora pense em todos os reinos sabendo disso... ; marina b -** a**in, marina, eu também adoro esse personagem, já li milhares de fics com ele até que resolvi eu mesma escrever, rsrs. Espero que continue lendo! :)**

**Agora, o capítulo... divirtam-se!**

* * *

Os livros estavam todos perfilados e distribuídos, aparentemente, por assunto, variando entre feitiços e magias, história de povos, estudos de idiomas, poções, ervas, entre outras coisas. As prateleiras de Loki também comportavam várias caixas com tampas, cujos requintados trabalhos em cada relevo davam uma aparência elegante à coleção dele. Algumas esculturas pequenas e estranhas distribuíam-se nos cantos, talvez de outros povos, resgatados em suas viagens com Frigga.

Thor olhava esses objetos com um interesse relativo, apenas se atualizando nos gostos do irmão. Entre suas pesquisas ele conseguiu localizar, entre os inúmeros volumes, um livro que Frigga lia para eles quando pequenos. Era uma história de amizade e amor entre um elfo e uma Aesir, com um final muito feliz e irreal. Os irmãos adoravam e sempre pediam a sua mãe que a contasse novamente. O guerreiro sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo: só em estórias infantis que poderia ter um ajuste desses. Na vida real, elfos e asgardianos nunca combinariam.

Loki mexeu-se em sua cama, abrindo levemente seus olhos. A visão de seu irmão olhando suas coisas, mexendo aqui e acolá em seus preciosos objetos fez com que ele despertasse imediatamente. Ele viu Thor segurar uma caixinha pequena e abri-la sem nenhuma hesitação, retirando de dentro dela uma delicada corrente prateada com um pingente minúsculo. Seu irmão a ergueu, franzindo a testa enquanto a analisava.

-Procurando por algo, Thor?

O guerreiro virou-se assustado para a direção da voz e sorriu ao ver seu irmão caçula. – Você guarda até hoje, irmão, o meu presente. – E balançou a corrente em suas mãos.

-Tinha me esquecido dele. – Mentiu.

Thor sorria enquanto guardava o objeto em seu devido lugar. – As coisas em seu quarto permanecem a mesma de quando eu lembro, apesar de que a diversidade aumentou.

- Se assim funciona para mim, por que eu mudaria?

- Tem razão, irmão. – E Thor sentou-se na poltrona, em frente a ele. – Como está hoje? Melhor?

Loki deu de ombros, ajeitando-se na cama. – Hoje me darão alta e poderei andar tranquilamente por aí. – Ele soltou um longo suspiro enquanto passava as mãos pela sua franja que insistia em cair em seus olhos. – Se eu tivesse minha magia, já estaria curado desde o primeiro momento. Já faz dias que estou preso aqui! Que tédio!

Thor riu. – Duvido muito, irmão, que você esteja tão chateado assim. Nunca foi tão paparicado como agora. Sigyn quase não sai daqui, a mãe já veio quantas vezes? Acho que somente hoje três vezes.

-Por que não me acordou?

-Ela não quis, achou que precisava descansar.

Loki deu um meio sorriso. – Acho que foi melhor, senão ela daria aquele chá horrível novamente.

Em sua segunda visita ao seu filho acamado, Frigga havia trazido um bule contendo um chá de aroma e sabor desagradável e o fez tomar todo o conteúdo com a promessa que ele logo se sentiria melhor. Apesar da insistência de Loki, ela não contou sobre os ingredientes, deixando a seu cargo descobrir do que era feito. "Sei que será divertido para você".

Mas não foi divertido. Desde que passara a tomar esse chá, Loki tem tido pesadelos estranhos, suores noturnos e pensamentos "diferentes". Diversas vezes Thor invadiu seu quarto, de madrugada, com os gritos do irmão durante seus sonhos. O guerreiro, quando conseguia acordá-lo, era recebido com outros gritos, exigindo que ele fosse embora. Loki permanecia ainda um bom tempo acordado, olhando para o nada, temendo dormir novamente.

Teve outros momentos em que o mago levantava-se, mesmo com dificuldade, e ia para sua varanda, respirar um ar puro. Ele sentia seu corpo formigar estranhamente, como se seu sangue estivesse em ebulição, sua túnica se encharcava de suor, e Loki enxugava-se com uma toalha diversas vezes. Quando Sigyn o visitava, ou mesmo Idunn, Loki as dispensava logo, alegando que gostaria de ficar só. O olhar de decepção da donzela quase o fez se arrepender, mas o príncipe ficou irredutível. Sua mãe, também, em suas visitas, o observava atentamente, insistindo que ele tomasse mais do chá. - Você ficará melhor, eu prometo.

-Mãe, é esse chá, tenho certeza... Ele me faz mal!

Frigga, de qualquer forma, entregou-lhe mais uma xícara e Loki bebeu todo o líquido de uma vez e ele teve uma grata surpresa: o sabor, agora, era delicioso. - Outro chá?

Sua mãe sorriu. - Acrescentei apenas mais um ingrediente. Não consegue adivinhar?

Loki não conseguiu. Algum tempo depois, após sua mãe se retirar, um sabor amargo tomou conta de sua língua, quase a ponto do jovem vomitar. O chá tornou-se pior. Ele prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais tomar daquela bebida, sua mãe teria que entender.

Naquele mesmo dia Sigyn o visitou, agora a sós. Ela trazia uma cesta com alguns biscoitos que ela mesma tinha feito e um pote de geleia de frutas. Loki notou que ela estava muito bonita, com um vestido azul esvoaçante, que realçava os belos olhos dela. Ele também notou que o decote dela estava um pouco fundo, podendo vislumbrar alguma coisa. Ela depositou a cesta em cima de mesa e o abraçou ternamente. Quando Loki deu por si, já estava com as mãos na cintura dela, olhando fixamente para seu rosto, como se a analisasse.

-Loki? Você está bem? - Sigyn estava ruborizada, a respiração acelerada e na expectativa da ação dele. Seria que ele finalmente tomou uma decisão?

Loki a puxou para si, roçando seus lábios no pescoço dela e respirou profundamente o seu perfume. Ela cheirava bem. Seus cabelos eram muito macios, caindo num tom dourado pelas suas costas. Ele apertou levemente os braços dela, agora a beijando devagar, como se experimentasse seu sabor. Ele gostou, mais do que da outra vez. Loki sentiu todo seu corpo gostar. Sigyn arqueava o seu, procurando mais dele, suas mãos agarrando firmemente seus ombros.

Enquanto a beijava ele procurou desabotoar os botões do vestido dela, um por um, aleatoriamente, alguns sendo arrancados pela impaciência. A impaciência que o dominava dos pés a cabeça. Seus beijos eram fortes agora, ele mordiscava vez ou outra os lábios de Sigyn, gerando um gemido fino dela. Em consequência, esses gemidos despertavam algo nele, e era algo um tanto selvagem, irracional.

-Loki!

Levou alguns segundos para ele notar alguém o chamando. Sigyn ainda estava com seus olhos fechados, suspirando pesadamente, procurando os lábios dele com urgência.

-Loki! Parem com isso!

A jovem o empurrou abruptamente, virando-se em direção a voz. A rainha estava de frente a eles, com olhar severo. – O que fazem? Sigyn, volte para sua mãe agora!

Loki não se explicou. Ele viu sua amiga saindo às pressas, sem se despedir, envergonhada. Seu próprio estado era deplorável, o corpo delatando todos seus sentimentos e desejos, e na frente de sua mãe! Procurou sentar-se, sem olhar para ela, mergulhado em extrema confusão e vergonha.

-Esse misterioso chá... – disse Thor, o trazendo para o presente. - Não adivinhou do que era, irmão? Acho que ela está o testando.

E por que sua mãe faria isso com ele?

Até Idunn, quando o abraçava, ele sentia uma resposta imperiosa de seus desejos. E ele viu que ela sabia. A jovem das maçãs douradas olhou para ele com lascívia, passando levemente sua mão abaixo de sua cintura. "Finalmente, meu príncipe." E seu corpo respondia quase que imediatamente, como se fosse uma entidade separada de seu ser.

E na noite passada, Loki não dormira de novo. Ficou grande tempo estirado em sua cama, passeando suas mãos pelo seu corpo, experimentando sensações. Acariciava seu membro, soltando leves gemidos de prazer. Pegando o ritmo, prosseguia até derramar sua semente em seu abdômen, e tinha que tampar sua boca para evitar que alguém escutasse. Era viciante. Logo que acabava, ele retornava com suas carícias, seu pênis sendo manipulado vez por vez. Já tinha esse hábito antes, mas nada como agora.

O que o deixava mortificado era a pessoa de seu desejo.

-Provavelmente é um teste. – Respondeu o feiticeiro para o irmão, engolindo em seco. - Mas descobrirei em breve, usando minha sala de poções.

Naquele momento a porta se abriu, surgindo dela duas figuras imponentes, acompanhadas de uma escolta.

-Loki, Thor. – Era o rei que entrara com sua rainha. Odin, apesar de estar em seu traje casual, estava magnífico com sua túnica negra em veludo com bordados em ouro e punhos vermelhos, usando anéis em ambas as mãos. Frigga, como sempre, usava um vestido deslumbrante, com pequenos pontos brilhantes ao longo de seu tecido, e tinha uma tiara com cristais em sua cabeça.

Os guardas da escolta retiraram-se rapidamente após analisar o ambiente de cima abaixo.

Loki ergueu-se da cama, com uma careta, endireitando-se sentado. Thor levanta-se, fazendo uma mesura. – Pai, mãe.

Frigga cumprimentou a todos rapidamente, sorrindo para seu filho mais novo, que evitava olhá-la nos olhos. Ela aproximou-se dele, colocando suas mãos no rosto de Loki, como se analisasse sua temperatura. – Vejo que está melhor, meu filho.

-Sim, mãe, obrigado. – E ele observava o seu pai pelo canto do olho.

Odin permaneceu calado, com as mãos para trás, analisando seu caçula argutamente. Depois ele olha em volta, avaliando o ambiente, vez ou outra franzindo a testa. – Não me recordo de ter vindo aqui nos últimos anos.

-Que eu me lembre, meu pai, - respondeu Loki, -o senhor só veio aqui uma vez e eu era uma criança ainda.

O rei deu de ombros. – Um rei tem muitas obrigações. – Ele pigarreou. – Então, vejo que está melhor. Está?

Loki assentiu com a cabeça e sua mãe apertou-lhe a mão fracamente. – Sim, estou, apenas...

Odin ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Apenas...?

-N-nada. – Ele finalmente olhou para Frigga. – Somente com pesadelos, muito deles, e às vezes sinto-me muito quente.

Ela novamente colocou suas mãos no rosto do filho e depois em seu pescoço. – Você não está quente agora, querido. Deve ser a aflição de estar em seu leito por tantos dias.

Loki corou, assentindo rapidamente. Seu pai ainda o observava e o mago percebeu uma troca rápida de olhares entre ele e sua mãe.

-Thor, com a alta dada pelos curadores, quero que você leve Loki para espairecer um pouco, talvez uma ida às tabernas de Höfn com Fandral, Volstagg. Isso fará muito _bem_ a ele.

_Oh, droga, ele sabe!_ – pensou Loki. – _Mãe contou a ele!_

Thor deu um largo sorriso. – Se ele quiser, pai, será muito bom! Não me lembro de Loki tomando um bom hidromel!

O filho mais novo torceu o nariz. -Não se lembra disso porque não costumo tomar tal bebida. Prefiro vinho.

-Irmão, você vai gostar, tenho certeza. Há muita música nessas tabernas e mulh... – Ele olha para sua mãe com expressão arrependida. – Desculpe-me, mãe, foi inapropriado.

Frigga sorriu, meneando a cabeça. – Meninos...

-Não pensem que o que determinei foi esquecido, - avisa Odin em voz firme. - Com a alta dada pelos curadores, quero que vocês vão à caçada, além de continuarem os treinamentos, - e ele olhou para o filho mais velho, - mas com mais cuidado. Loki ainda é frágil.

_Fale "fraco" de uma vez_, pensou Loki.

-Se pudermos – disse Thor – iremos depois de amanhã. Apronto tudo amanhã e partimos antes de raiar o sol.

-Ótimo, ótimo. – Odin permaneceu calado, visivelmente incomodado. Ele raramente ficava com sua família em ambiente doméstico, era muito mais fácil como rei do que como pai. – Thor, depois você deve aparecer na reunião do Conselho hoje. Vamos marcar uma conversa com Lady Freya.

-Vocês já consultaram os adivinhos? – indagou Loki, curioso.

-Sim, os de Vanaheim. Eles afirmaram que teremos seca por 100 anos. Isso nos quebrará, com certeza. Vamos precisar da feitiçaria dela. – Odin tinha um desgosto no olhar.

-O senhor deverá regatear, senão ela limpará os cofres de Asgard. – Aconselhou Loki, acrescentando em voz baixa: – Ou dar algum nobre como pagamento. – Ele quase riu com a imagem de Theoric sendo arrastado como escravo.

Thor deu uma risadinha, mas logo ficou sério com o olhar severo do rei. – Loki tem razão, ela pode imaginar o quanto temos de ouro, mas nunca saber o quanto. Assim poderemos fingir alguma coisa.

-Confiem no seu rei, meninos. – Alertou Frigga. – Odin sempre soube o que fazer.

-Deixe-os, Frigga, em breve eles estarão assumindo Asgard e devem ter traquejo político para enfrentar qualquer situação. – Ele olhou para Loki. – Espero que seu desejo de ir embora tenha se esvaído. Asgard necessita de seus filhos em seu reino. Vanaheim não precisa de você, não merece você, ou qualquer outro reino. Não, depois de tantos anos de investimento nosso, serão os outros a colher os frutos?

Frigga fechou os olhos em frustração. Odin quase havido acertado em seu discurso, mas o rei Odin era mais dominante que o pai Odin. Ele não sabia ser outra coisa.

-Se o senhor se preocupa com o seu investimento, meu pai – argumentou Loki, amargo e raivoso - posso abdicar da herança e, assim, sanar um pouco do ouro gasto comigo. Tenho certeza que ganharei um bom dinheiro, meu próprio, onde quer que eu esteja.

-Com o que, Loki? Por Norns! – reclamou Odin, tentando controlar a ira. – O que sabe fazer? Você não tem mais sua magia...

-Eu a terei de volta! – Loki quase gritava, seu rosto vermelho de raiva. – Com o senhor me devolvendo ou não. É a minha magia, eu tenho direito a ela...

-Eu sou o rei, Loki! Eu decido o que deve ter ou não ter, como é para cada asgardiano que existe nos nove reinos. Eu decido sobre cada vida! – A voz de Odin cresceu, retumbando pelo ambiente. – Você deve ser mais obediente! – Ele respirou pesadamente. – Por menos que isso muitos foram presos, arrastados às masmorras!

-O senhor não fará isso! – Provocou o outro. – Pense como será ruim para sua imagem de "rei da paz" colocar o próprio filho em cadeias!

Em segundos o rei estava em frente a Loki, o agarrando pelos braços e o sacudindo violentamente. – Não me desafie! – repetia ele várias vezes.

-Pare, Odin! – Frigga tentava puxá-lo para longe do filho mais novo. – Thor, me ajude!

Thor estava com o rosto pálido, observando toda cena imóvel. Ele ouviu sua mãe chamá-lo, mas não teve coragem de se mexer para intervir.

-Eu terei minha magia de volta e o senhor não pode impedir! O senhor não pode me impedir de nada! – Desafiava o rapaz.

Odin, com uma das mãos, segurou os cabelos de Loki e o puxou com força para trás, e com outra mão apertou com muita força o rosto dele. O jovem, agora com dificuldade de falar, tentava puxar as mãos dele para longe, sem sucesso. – Perdeu a língua, fedelho?

Frigga chorava, implorando para que seu marido soltasse seu filho. – Em nome de Borr, Odin, solte-o... é seu filho!

Odin somente o soltou quando viu lágrimas derramando pelo rosto de Loki, como se fosse um sinal de rendição. Depois ele permaneceu olhando fixamente para o filho, pairando sobre ele, como se esperasse outro desacato. Mas ao contrário, o jovem abaixou a cabeça limpando suas lágrimas com as mãos trementes.

-Por que você não é como Thor, hein? – Havia desgosto no tom de voz do soberano. – Por que não é obediente? Você tem tudo aqui, tudo! Poderia ser um grande guerreiro como ele, dar-me orgulho! – Ele fez um gesto impaciente. – Fica com essas distrações de mulheres, pensa que não ouço o que dizem? _Ergi_! Como acha que eu fico, Loki? – O rapaz passava a mão pelo seu rosto dolorido, ainda de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. – Eu tenho que pensar no reino, tenho que pensar em todos os reinos, não só em seus caprichos!

Ele finalmente se afastou do seu caçula, tendo Frigga imediatamente ido até Loki e o abraçando com cuidado, alisando os cabelos dele. – Calma, meu filho, estou aqui.

Odin olhou a sua volta, como se naquele instante percebesse onde estava e o que fizera. Thor olhava para o chão, sem encarar seu pai, seus dedos fincados na palma de sua mão com força. Frigga embalava Loki, que tinha seu rosto enfiado no colo dela, já sem lágrimas e sem nenhum ruído. – Frigga, chega de mimos. – Ordenou Odin, ríspido. - Quero você logo na sala do trono, temos visitas hoje. – E sem despedidas ele saiu pela porta apressadamente.

~o~

Idunn acariciava os cabelos dele com um sorriso radiante, depositando beijos em sua fronte vez ou outra. Os curadores haviam tirado as ataduras de Loki e o declararam são. Recomendaram fortemente que ele evitasse os treinamentos por uma semana, como prevenção, e que, quando retornasse, executasse exercícios mais leves no início. Ela beijou-lhe uma das bochechas assim que eles saíram, arrancando um gemido de dor. – Meu rosto está machucado, Idunn!

-Oh, agora vejo, está avermelhado! Machucou-se como?

Ele não respondeu.

Sigyn depositava uma bandeja com guloseimas no colo de seu amigo e pegou um morango com uma cobertura doce por cima e ofereceu para Loki. – Abra a boca! – E ela ria da expressão dele. Não havia constrangimento da parte dela sobre o que havia acontecido, mas ele estava desesperado para se explicar.

-Vocês querem me engordar, é isso? Gostaria de manter meu peso, não quero ficar gordo e lento igual ao Thor. – Porém ele aceitou mordiscar o doce, depois ele mesmo retirando outro da bandeja com elegância e comendo por inteiro. Thor observava fixamente enquanto seu irmão lambia devagar os dedos melados.

-Irmão, tenho novidades para você. – Ele esperou pela total atenção de Loki. – Na reunião do Conselho, foi decidido que teremos a visita de Freya daqui a duas semanas, quando teremos nosso baile.

-Baile? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Idunn, Sigyn e Loki.

-Sim. O rei instituiu um baile em homenagem aos mil anos de paz entre os reinos. Serão chamados os reis e regentes dos reinos amigos.

Idunn deu um pulo, saltitando em volta do príncipe. – Baile! Baile! Quem virá? Virão os príncipes de Alfheim? Eles são tão bonitos! – E ela começou a rodopiar pelo quarto. – Gostaria que os gigantes de gelo viessem também, não me oporia a uma dança com eles.

-Idunn! – Retrucou Sigyn – Eles são nossos inimigos, são sujos, cruéis, indignos de colocar os pés em Asgard. Que piada de mau gosto essa sua!

Thor assentiu, concordando com a jovem.

-Todos os inimigos se parecem, não é mesmo? – E ela continuava a bailar com um par imaginário. – Será que eles têm a mesma origem, de tão iguais?

-Quem virá, afinal? – Indagou a donzela, ignorando Idunn.

-O rei e a rainha estão formando a lista. – Informou Thor. – Além da presença óbvia de Lady Freya e de seu irmão Freyr, com alguns de seus séquitos, teremos o rei Hagavik e a rainha Lena e seus filhos, o príncipe-herdeiro Malvik, princesas Astrid, Niva e Otta.

-Oh, a princesa prometida de Thor! – disse Idunn, batendo palmas.

Loki fez uma careta. – Malvik... por Norns!

-Ele é detestável. – Afirmou Sigyn.

-Então ele é um inimigo? – Perguntou Idunn já saltitando na cama de Loki, o abraçando com cuidado. – Sua pele é sempre tão fria, Loki! Vou esquentá-lo! – E ela ficou por cima dele, sentada, acariciando seu tórax. – Hmm, você realmente é uma coisa bonita de se olhar. – Ela sorria, maliciosa.

-Ela não vai desistir, irmão. – E Thor ria.

Loki olhava para ela e sentiu novamente o desejo se formar em seu corpo. Ela estava quente, o corpo dela causando faíscas nele sem sua autorização.

-Sentindo algum interesse? – Ela perguntou rindo e remexendo lentamente os quadris. – Posso perceber.

Sigyn levantou-se, olhando para os dois com olhar em fúria. – Saia de cima dele agora!

Idunn virou-se com um sorriso mal-intencionado sem parar de se remexer. – Quer trocar de lugar comigo? Hmm, eu sei que quer...

Thor aproximou-se dela e a puxou com suavidade. – Venha, não é o momento, minha cara.

Ela riu, saindo da cama. – Claro, talvez à noite, hein, Loki? Thor virá também?

-Você é tão patética! – Sigyn acusou em voz alta. – Fica implorando pelo amor dos homens, eles a usam, sabia? Você não tem ninguém de verdade, só fica por aí, vagando e vagando, e implorando como uma prostituta!

Idunn sorria, abraçando ternamente o príncipe herdeiro. – Sigyn, você tem toda razão, como não vi isso antes? – E ela deu uma mordidinha na mão de Thor. – Adoro homens e eles me adoram, o que posso fazer? Adoro os prazeres do corpo, você devia experimentar também. – E ela enfia um dos dedos dele em sua boca.

-Não me presto a essas vulgaridades. – Afirmou a outra com orgulho. – E Loki também não! Ele é um cavalheiro.

Idunn virou-se para Loki, que já estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas, observando com tédio a discussão. – Meu caro, é verdade? Nem com a donzela aqui?

-Sigyn é uma jovem da corte, Idunn. E não devemos ser imprudentes com tais jovens. – A imagem dele desabotoando o vestido dela veio a sua mente.

-Oh, sim, somente com as prostituas, camponesas e serviçais?

-Ou com Idunn. – Respondeu rápido a jovem, mordaz.

Ela sorriu irônica. – Eu vejo mais prostitutas, camponesas e serviçais sorrindo do que senhoras da corte ou nobres das vilas. Eu prefiro sorrir, jovem Sigyn.

A donzela abaixa a cabeça, torcendo suas mãos em nervosismo. Loki aproximou-se dela, abraçando Sigyn carinhosamente. – Peço que não discutamos sobre isso, não nos levará a lugar algum. – Ele olhou para Thor. – Quem mais virá ao baile?

-O regente de Nidavellir, Brokk, e mais algum secretário. Nosso pai cogita se alguém de Alfheim virá.

Os olhos de Idunn brilham. – Sim! Vou convencer Odin!

-E... – Thor hesita em continuar. – Tem mais alguém.

-Quem mais?

-Hela.

Loki soltou uma risada abafada. – Será um baile muito interessante, irmão. Muito.

_Que Norns nos protejam_.

~o~

A taberna cheirava a madeira, tabaco, hidromel e a prostitutas baratas. Guerreiros, lavradores, ferreiros, mineradores, entre outros, dividiam o espaço com bardos, que entoavam canções e histórias aos presentes, em geral histórias que escutavam em suas andanças embaladas com um toque pessoal.

Os bêbados de costume davam trabalho ao taberneiro, exigindo sempre mais de sua adega e não dando o pagamento devido. Vez ou outra um guerreiro, revestindo-se de alguma autoridade, intervinha, ora a favor do estabelecimento, ora a favor do bêbado em questão, ainda mais se for de suas relações.

As mesas naquela noite estavam relativamente cheias, as mulheres desfilavam lascivamente entre elas, olhando em cada homem presente. Uma delas para em uma em especial, insinuando-se para os dois jovens ali sentados. – Olá, vocês querem companhia?

Thor cutucou Loki, que estava ao seu lado mortalmente aborrecido. O príncipe mais jovem observava o ambiente ao seu redor e ficou claramente escandalizado com o modo como as mulheres se portavam. Não que ele não tivesse conhecimento, mas nunca frequentara uma taberna antes. E uma taberna-prostíbulo. E como acontecia naqueles últimos dias, seu corpo clamava por qualquer uma. A mulher se aproximou de Thor, que havia sinalizado para ela, e sentou-se em seu colo.

Fandral e Volstagg estavam com eles em uma mesa próxima, já com várias mulheres ao redor, que lhes serviam hidromel e algumas carnes, elas sendo meretrizes conhecidas deles.

-Amigos, - começou Thor com uma taça de hidromel na mão e visivelmente tonto – o que mais um homem pode querer? Uma boa bebida, mulheres – e sua companhia se apertou mais ainda no príncipe, - e pertencer ao melhor exército e reino que já existiu?

-Faltou uma boa comida! – gritou Volstagg com uma coxa de carne levantada.

_Cérebro_, pensou Loki entediado. Ele investigava cuidadosamente seu prato de comida, que estava em sua mesa já há meia hora, duvidando do preparo adequado para aquela iguaria e da sua higiene necessária.

-Faltou exterminar os jotuns em definitivo! – esbravejou Fandral, já bêbado, se agarrando a uma jovem igualmente embriagada. – Devíamos ir até lá e matar todos eles! E nossa base p-poderia voltar para Asgard! Hic!

-Seria uma aventura e tanto, algo para se contar aos filhos e netos, Thor! – O outro guerreiro se animou, com olhares sonhadores.

Thor estava já entretido com sua companhia feminina, ela sentada de frente, dando-lhe beijos em todo seu rosto e pescoço. A mão dele passeava por todo corpo da jovem sem muito cuidado, apenas atento ao seu próprio prazer. – Príncipe, vamos até meu aposento? – Pediu ela com sua voz melosa. - Podíamos ir com minha outra amiga... – E apontou para uma moça que servia mais bebidas a outro grupo.

-Loki, irmão, quer nos acompanhar? – Thor tinha olhares bêbados e libertinos.

Seu irmão não se deu o trabalho de responder. Lançando um olhar mortal ao irmão, ele se levantou e partiu o mais rápido possível, jogando algumas moedas à mesa e se desvencilhando de algumas moças que tentavam agarrá-lo.

-Acho que ele ficou com medo, – disse rindo a companhia de Thor. – Vamos?

Loki foi caminhando de volta para o palácio sozinho, observando pelos becos os tipos mais variados, acompanhados, solitários, bêbados. As mulheres que havia eram sempre prostitutas, nunca uma mulher de família ficaria à noite fora de sua casa sem estar acompanhada. Era muito perigoso.

Algumas mulheres que se recostavam na parede de uma casa muito iluminada o interpelaram. – Rapazinho, entre, estávamos esperando! – E risos.

Uma delas, de cabelos castanhos e pele escurecida, pegou na mão dele com suavidade. – Eu cuidarei de você, bebê.

Ele sorriu: por que não? Ela era muito bonita, de uma beleza exótica, com os olhos marcados por uma tinta escura, lábios bem vermelhos e grandes brincos de argolas enfeitavam seu rosto. Loki deteve-se no decote dela, descobrindo ele ser esse seu fetiche, afinal, _decotes_. – Vamos para um dos quartos, lá servirei alguma bebida ou o que mais quiser.

Quando ele entrou na casa, havia uma grande sala logo de entrada, com diversas poltronas e sofás distribuídos pelo ambiente e um bar ao fundo com banquetas ao seu redor e homens as ocupando enquanto bebiam e fumavam seus cachimbos. Vistoriando rapidamente o local o jovem logo viu alguns guerreiros em um dos sofás, servindo-se de carnes, pães e queijos, além de bebidas.

-Ora, ora... o que temos aqui? – Disse um deles, erguendo-se ao ver o príncipe. Estavam todos embriagados.

-O nosso amado príncipe Loki! – Falou outro se aproximando rapidamente do feiticeiro.

Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha com a recepção. Eram Axel, Einar e mais dois membros do exército asgardiano. Ele se lembrou de que havia aprontado com eles e teria sorrido com essa lembrança se não fosse esse o motivo pelo qual havia sido limitado de sua magia.

-Que bom que sou amado, Axel, apesar de não ter feito esforço nenhum para tal. – Respondeu ele. – Se me deem licença...

-Oh, não, espere. – Interpelou Einar. – Por que a realeza não compartilha uma bebida conosco?

-Por eu ser da realeza? – Loki segurou o risinho. – Não tenho tempo a perder com vocês, cavalheiros, tenho uma dama para ser entretido.

-Espere! – Axel segurou o braço do jovem firmemente. – Sentará conosco sim, quero falar com você!

O mago notou o alto nível de embriaguez do guerreiro e ficou curioso com o que ele tinha a dizer, ignorando a evidente irreverência dele. – Diga logo, não tenho tempo a perder.

Sua companhia suspirou ruidosamente, indo agora para o bar pegar alguma bebida e entreter outro cliente. Loki sentou-se próximo a eles, cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

-Você é um mago, certo? – Começou o guerreiro.

-É bem observador, Axel. – O príncipe se conteve em rolar os olhos.

-É verdade que o rei odeia feiticeiros? E também o odeia?

O jovem ficou olhando para os guerreiros paralisado, como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago. – Isso não é verdade e é um assunto que não lhe convém comentar, guerreiro.

-É, Axel, – falou Einar, - o rei deve odiá-lo sim, e quem gosta desse príncipe? Covarde e fraco, logo no primeiro treinamento levou uma sova do irmão. – E riu, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

-Ele deve servir para alguma coisa. – Axel disse, examinando Loki de alto abaixo. – Já posso imaginar para quê.

-Você gosta dessas coisas de mulherzinha, não, príncipe? – Perguntou outro, quase fechando os olhos com a zonzeira. – Ouvi dizer que borda e fia, também.

-Eu posso pegar em agulhas – disse Loki, - mas só se for para enfiar no seu olho, bastardo!

-Oh, ele ficou bravo. – Axel se levantou, encarando o mago que também se levantara. – Vamos resolver isso, como homens? Ou não consegue? Se não conseguir, vou montar em você.

-O quê? – O jovem ficou escandalizado.

-Isso que está ouvindo. Vamos apostar uma luta, se você perder eu vou montar em você que nem faço com putas, o que acha?

-Oh, Axel, ele ficou interessado! – gritou Einar, rindo alto.

-E se eu ganhar?

-Você não vai ganhar, Loki. – Axel estava perto demais.

-Parem com isso! – gritou uma voz estrondosa, silenciando todo o ambiente.

Loki virou-se e viu o general Magni entrando no recinto. Ele era enorme, tanto quanto Thor, com cabelos brancos até os ombros. Portava sempre duas espadas em sua cintura.

-Venha cá, Loki, vou escoltá-lo até o palácio. E vocês – apontou para o grupo de guerreiros – amanhã falarei com cada um, isso não ficará assim.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, temendo que qualquer fala se voltasse contra eles. Magni fez um gesto para Loki sair e seguiu logo atrás. Ele tinha um cavalo do lado de fora e pediu para o príncipe subir nele.

-Segure firme, Alteza. – E Magni subiu atrás de Loki, compartilhando a montaria. Durante o curto caminho não falaram uma palavra.

-Obrigado, General. – Agradeceu o príncipe, constrangido, quando apearam em frente à entrada do palácio.

-Se quer minha opinião, Alteza, não deve andar sozinho por essas tabernas e prostíbulos. Tem muita gente desonesta lá e você... Bem, parece-me bem inocente.

-Eu não sou inocente!

O general riu. – Tudo bem. Mas inocência e beleza são um atrativo e tanto para alguns. Eu aconselho a se firmar bem nos treinos antes de se aventurar solitariamente.

Loki ia contestá-lo novamente, mas o general montou em seu cavalo e partiu rapidamente para fora do palácio.

_Ele acabou de me chamar de bonito?_

~o~

Thor acabou voltando muito tarde para o palácio, muito bêbado, cantarolando canções desconhecidas, com Fandral ao seu lado o ajudando a cantar sem ter ideia nenhuma da música. Vez ou outra eles paravam no meio do caminho, cantavam mais alto algum refrão desconexo, para então voltar a caminhar em direção ao seu destino. Os guardas da noite se entreolhavam e meneavam a cabeça.

Fandral tomou o caminho de seus aposentos e Thor foi seguindo sozinho, bambeando, até a sua porta. Ficou um bom tempo lá, testa encostada na entrada, como se considerasse. Após um momento, ele se afastou e foi caminhando mais em frente, chegando à porta dos aposentos de seu irmão. Era muito tarde, ele deveria estar dormindo, Loki não era de ficar de madrugada em claro, ele gostava de estar desperto para suas tutorias.

Quando Thor entrou, a escuridão e o silêncio tomavam conta do local. Pensando numa forma de ser cuidadoso, ele falhou totalmente tropeçando numa cadeira e derrubando algo com estrondo. Thor fez um "shh" para o objeto, enquanto tentava seguir em frente. De repente uma luz de vela se acendeu próximo da cama do seu irmão. Loki já se erguia, piscando rapidamente os olhos e analisando o que via na pouca iluminação. – Thor? – Ele estava só de túnica de dormir e tinha uma adaga em sua mão, pronta para ser usada.

-Irmão! – gritou ele, entusiasmado. – Como você está? Não devia estar dormindo?

Loki suspirou, rolando os olhos. – Pensando que não podia ficar mais estúpido...

-Volte para cama! – Disse ele, retirando seu pesado casaco e jogando ao chão. – Eu também preciso dormir, tive uma noite cheia!

-Thor? Você deve ir para seu quarto.

Seu irmão agora tirou a túnica. – Não, vou ficar com você, não o deixarei sozinho. – Thor cheirava a suor, mulheres e a sexo.

-Não, você está fedendo!

O outro se sentou na poltrona a muito custo, quase caindo ao chão, e retirou as botas, jogando-as em qualquer lugar.

-Pare, Thor! Vá embora! Você me entende? Vá em-bo-ra!

-Por que você está gritando, Loki? Oh, minha cabeça está estourando! – Thor colocou as mãos na testa, fazendo uma leve careta.

-Deve ser porque está pensando, irmão. Melhor parar. E ir embora.

-É meu dever ficar com você, Loki, e é o que farei. – Agora ele tira o resto da roupa. Loki desviou o olhar enquanto apertava o cabo de sua adaga.

O irmão mais novo se dirigiu até a porta e a abriu com estrondo. – Sai!

Thor ignorou-o completamente, indo em direção à cama e desabando sobre ela. – Oh, que cama macia!

-Não! Você está sujando meus lençóis!

O outro já se enrolando nas cobertas, cabeça encostada no travesseiro e soltando um suspiro profundo. Loki aguardou um momento e ouviu já os primeiros roncos do irmão. – Não acredito...

Loki, por fim, teve que arranjar uma manta para si e dormir recostado na poltrona, com sua adaga devidamente ao seu lado.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, viu que seu irmão mantinha-se firmemente dormindo, espalhado totalmente em sua cama. Loki suspirou, ele nunca teria paz?

Os serviçais trouxeram seu desjejum e desculparam-se por não trazer o do primeiro príncipe. – Não é necessário para ele ainda, podem se retirar.

Loki retirou sua túnica e, após tomar seu banho, vestiu-se com suas roupas prediletas, planejando como seria seu dia. Sentou-se à mesa e comeu silenciosamente os itens da bandeja. Seu irmão se mexeu levemente, dando outro forte ronco.

-Norns...!

Seus pensamentos foram para Sigyn. Ele foi muito imprudente com ela, se não fosse sua mãe... Seu corpo estava descontrolado, ele necessitava exigir de Frigga explicações. Era óbvio que ela colocou algum feitiço naquele chá. Ou o chá era um feitiço. O ponto é que ela não tinha o direito! Agora ele vivia repensando em Sigyn, ou em Idunn, até mesmo numa serviçal, cujo nome ele esquecera, muito bonita até. Ou em algumas mulheres da taberna onde Thor e seus amigos estavam, bastaria ele ter estalado os dedos e teria tido uma bela noite. Loki fez uma careta, ele estava pensando igual aos guerreiros estúpidos, que pensam que dominam a todos, que usam as mulheres, usam tudo. Ele ia resistir, sua mente era mais poderosa que feitiços!

Ele ficou curioso em saber o que o general iria fazer com aqueles dois idiotas. Imaginou Axel e Einar limpando estrume de cavalos por um mês. Ou levando chicotadas. Umas dez seriam muito boas. Loki ficou imaginando diversos tipos de punições e cada uma delas o fazia sorrir de satisfação.

Thor gemeu e ergueu sua cabeça, olhando a sua volta. Ele coçou seus olhos e esticou seus braços, bocejando ruidosamente. Loki o observava de sua mesa, bebericando tranquilamente. – Finalmente, irmão, resolveu acordar.

O guerreiro virou-se para ele e sorriu, erguendo-se velozmente da cama. Loki desviou o olhar, ruborizado, visto que o irmão estava sem nenhuma roupa. – Thor, em nome de Borr, vista algo!

-Oh, preciso tomar um banho primeiro! – E ele estava quase de frente para o irmão, roubando um pãozinho da mesa. Aproveitou e passou geleia de damasco. – Você bem que poderia pedir para mim meu desjejum!

Loki mantinha o rosto virado, respirando profundamente. – Vá logo tomar seu banho, imbecil!

Ele sentiu seu irmão se afastar com uma risadinha e entrar na sala de banho, o barulho da banheira se enchendo logo tomou o ambiente.

Thor ainda sentia uma vaga dor de cabeça, mas que logo se curaria com uma boa comida. Ele fechava os olhos enquanto pensava na loucura em ter dormido na cama de seu irmão, e agora tomando banho nas dependências dele. Quanto tempo não fazia isso! Quando se enxugava, pode sentir o cheiro dele na toalha, ele também pegou o perfume que estava em uma bancada para aspirar a fragrância. Sim, Loki era sempre muito cheiroso e o guerreiro lembrou-se do odor próprio do irmão, sem esses artifícios: era adocicado, leve, como perfume de flores. Essas memórias o remeteram a outros aspectos de Loki, como seus cabelos macios que ele adorava cheirar e tocar quando eram próximos. Thor podia se perder naquelas mechas, seus dedos acariciando a nuca dele devagar, com certo ritmo, enquanto ele via Loki com seus olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

Retornando ao quarto do irmão, pode vê-lo ainda à mesa, mas já terminado seu desjejum. Havia outra bandeja, repleta de comidas prediletas do príncipe herdeiro. Thor vestia um roupão e sentou-se próximo ao irmão. Alguns minutos se passaram de absoluto silêncio.

– Fico muito feliz que estamos novamente amigos. – disse Thor com a boca cheia de queijo.

_Nunca_.

-Eu disse que era melhor deixar que as coisas seguissem seu rumo. – Loki lia algumas anotações em seu caderno e não ergueu os olhos para o irmão.

-O que está lendo?

O feiticeiro ergueu os olhos e se deparou com o olhar aquecido do irmão, fazendo-o pigarrear. – Questões matemáticas da aula passada. Hoje será a continuação.

-Hum. Sempre odiei matemática.

Loki deu um risinho, meneando a cabeça. – Para socar os inimigos em combate não é necessário matemática. Não é? – Ele tinha uma óbvia ironia.

Thor riu, dando de ombros. Ele continuava a olhar seu irmão, como se tomasse coragem para dizer algo. Loki logo notou tal intento. – Diga logo, irmão, o que tem a dizer. Está ficando aborrecido seu olhar fixo em mim.

-Você me perdoou? – perguntou o outro, com um longo suspiro.

O mais novo fez um gesto agastado. - Gostaria de não falar desse assunto.

-Uma hora teremos que falar.

-Não hoje, não agora.

Thor suspirou enquanto observava seu irmão e sua voz saiu baixa. – Eu não fui o único culpado.

Loki arregalou os olhos. – O quê?

-Você também quis, eu sei.

-Seu... Seu doente! – O feiticeiro gritou, erguendo-se e derrubando seu caderno como consequência. – Sai daqui! Fora!

O guerreiro também se ergueu, indo rapidamente em direção ao irmão. – Não irei, pare de se fazer de coitado! – Loki recuou até estar totalmente encostado na parede, olhando atentamente todos os gestos de seu irmão. Ele lamentou muito estar longe de suas adagas. – Eu também era um menino, como você.

-V-você é meu irmão mais velho, eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o que você estava fazendo...

Thor aproximou-se dele sem tirar os olhos de Loki. – Você não sabia, mas quis. O que importa não saber o nome das coisas, mas querê-las mesmo assim? (1)

-Não se aproxime, seu pervertido! Saia de perto de mim!

-Eu não farei nada contra você, irmão! Não vê? Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, estou sendo sincero!

Loki lembrou-se de respirar, soltando um longo suspiro, ainda trêmulo. – Você não fará nada contra mim porque, se fizer, eu matarei você. É só por isso, _irmão_, – respondeu com desprezo.

-Como quiser. – Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. – "Tenho medo das consequências, então não farei nada". Mas isso não faz com que sejamos amigos novamente. E eu quero isso.

-Para quê? Para quê quer amizade novamente? – Loki sentia seu coração bater forte, respirando irregularmente.

-Eu o amo, Loki, você sabe disso. E eu sei que me ama, ainda, ou assim espero. – Thor tinha um olhar miserável. – Eu sinto muito sua falta.

Loki sentiu seu rosto queimar e essa queimação foi se espalhando para o pescoço e para o resto do corpo. Ele não conseguia olhar para o irmão, dirigindo seus olhos para o lado.

-Você é meu irmão – tornou Thor a falar. – Meu irmãozinho caçula! Eu tenho o dever de protegê-lo, Loki, e de ficar ao seu lado, sempre. Não vê que se ficarmos separados, alimentando rancores, isso só nos trará prejuízo?

_Irá me proteger de si mesmo?_

-Que prejuízo me trará? – Argumentou o mais novo. - Estarei bem longe daqui, ficarei muito bem sem você e sem Asgard.

-Não! Por mais que você ande por aí, seu lar é aqui, comigo, com nossos pais, com nosso povo. Você é um príncipe, e nada tirará isso de você, por mais que queira. Você sempre será Aesir e filho do rei.

Loki arqueou uma sobrancelha. Thor tinha um ponto? Desde quando ele conseguia argumentar?

-Digamos que tenha razão, irmão. Mas isso não apaga o que aconteceu.

Thor suspirou, sentindo sua paciência esvair-se. – Por que não me dar uma chance, de verdade, para eu provar o quanto lhe quero bem? Você ergue seus muros e eu não consigo alcançá-lo. Vamos juntos tentar restabelecer nossa amizade, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho, não funcionará assim.

O irmão mais novo ficou quieto, ainda não olhando diretamente para o outro, com medo que algum gesto seu seja mal interpretado. Ele não podia negar que o discurso de Thor o tinha surpreendido. Ele parecia querer mesmo uma amizade, mas poderia ser um truque. A mente de Loki fervilhava, jogando todas as possibilidades umas contra as outras, a ponto de deixá-lo tonto. Ele odiava ser enganado, acostumado que estava a enganar.

Imagens intrusas vieram a sua memória, de Thor em sua cama, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando seus lábios. Loki havia deixado, experimentando aquela sensação nova. Seu irmão sorria para ele e o beijava mais ainda, suavemente, como se temesse machucá-lo. Thor deslizou uma de suas mãos para a cintura do irmão, apertando com certa força. Loki ainda não reclamou, antes soltando um leve gemido. Seu irmão, então, deslizou sua mão mais ainda.

-Loki?

Ele voltou a si, olhando diretamente para Thor. O guerreiro olhava para ele em expectativa, mordendo os lábios em aflição. Não, não era mais aquele Thor, agora Loki olhava para um homem, o futuro rei de Asgard, noivo de Lady Astrid. Ele devia ter mudado. Devia.

-Tudo bem, Thor. Acho que podemos sim estabelecer nossa amizade. Não vejo motivos para que não haja.

Seu irmão, então, deu um amplo sorriso e avançou para cima de Loki, abraçando-o firmemente e dando-lhe beijos em suas bochechas. – Sai, Thor! Você está me machucando!

-Oh, perdão, irmão. Será que piorei seu estado? – Ele ficou avaliando o irmão que cobria suas bochechas doloridas.

-Estou bem, só se afaste, está me sufocando!

Thor, agora, sorria timidamente. Ele acariciou os cabelos negros do seu irmão com adoração, avaliando a reação dele. Não houve, Loki ficou quieto, aguardando a próxima ação do irmão, em expectativa.

-Eu sinto muito por ontem, pelo pai. Ele não devia ter feito aquilo.

Seu irmão deu um sorriso melancólico. – Estamos acostumados, não estamos? Ele nunca foi muito diferente daquilo.

Thor assentiu com a cabeça tristemente. Resgatou da memória alguns episódios lamentáveis das surras que levavam, sobretudo Loki. Seu pai não poupava a pouca idade deles na época, diversas vezes tiveram que ir a Sala de Cura após as punições.

-Temos que planejar nossa caçada, como o pai solicitou.

Loki concordou, um pouco mais tranquilo. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim a caçada com seu irmão. Provavelmente teria que conhecê-lo novamente, além da estupidez óbvia que ele demonstrava.

Saíram ambos para os corredores do palácio, Loki com sua capa de estudante e Thor com as roupas amarrotadas do dia anterior. – Então, Thor, irei a minha aula. Até mais.

Thor observou como os cabelos negros de Loki balançavam suavemente e como o leve sorriso de seu irmão iluminava o rosto dele. Os grandes olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e ele não conseguia se desviar deles. – Boa aula, irmão, o verei à tarde?

Loki assentiu com a cabeça e tomou seu rumo, afastando-se dele.

~o~

**(1) Deixo claro que não apoio abusos de nenhuma forma. Nessa estória, os personagens estão confusos e não entendem profundamente a gravidade do que ocorreu, além do que eles vivem em outro mundo, com outras leis, etc. Explico também que, na época, Loki deveria ter seus 12 anos e Thor seus 16.**


End file.
